Given New Life
by SilentLaughter
Summary: Eighteen years have gone by and now Zoe has to leave the orphanage, the only home she's ever known. On the drive out of town she gets into a deadly car crash-only to wake in Middle Earth. Joining the Fellowship(yes it's another one of those)she finds the family she's always wanted and something even precious, love.
1. Prelude

**So in light of the new Hobbit movie I'm putting up this story, even though it has literally nothing to do with the Hobbit. Bear with me as I don't have a beta so any mistakes are completely my fault. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

Prelude~

Eighteen years have gone by, eighteen years of living in this orphanage, eighteen years of not having a family to call my own. The years have passed too quickly for me and I'm not ready to be cast out into the world for I have nothing to offer, nothing to give. With an aching heart I have watched other children get adopted into loving families never once getting the chance at that kind of happiness. Despite Ms. Grace trying her hardest to show me love and affection I know it isn't the same as having a real mother or father. Despite having other children to play with I know it's not the same as having a brother or sister. Now on my eighteenth birthday I sit inside the bedroom I share with three other girls who are younger than me trying my hardest not to cry. It's early morning; the sun has just begun to rise sending color into the world that has been so cruel to me. I sit on my bed already dressed, having packed every possession I own into a backpack along with what little money I have earned or have gotten for birthday presents. In my hands is one of my favorite books, the Fellowship of the Ring by J.R.R Tolkien. I got the whole set for my sixth birthday and fell in love with being able to escape this world for a more exciting, thrilling one. The cover is warn, the pages torn and yellow and the books are practically falling apart because I have read them so much. These books are my only escape, my only solace and comfort. When the movies came out I was all but thrilled, and thrust myself into them. As I read time passed; the other three girls begin to wake and dress before leaving me for breakfast. They do not disturb me for they along with everyone in the orphanage know it's my last day here, my last few hours in the one place I can call 'home'. All too soon I can hear Ms. Grace's footsteps on the staircase and know she is coming to get me for breakfast, my last breakfast here. When she knocks I don't respond but instead let her think I'm still sleeping. Perhaps if she believes it she will leave me be, but my plan fails because in she comes. Ms. Grace is a middle-aged woman, tall and lithe like a willow tree. With chestnut colored hair and soft gray eyes, she is always smartly dressed and has a smile on her still youthful face. She often reminds me of an Elf, like Galadriel the White Lady. Today though she isn't smiling, instead her face is filled with sorrow, sorrow for me. I return to my book having peeked over the top of it to see her come in and hear her pull a chair over towards the bed. I sit re-reading the same line over and over again waiting for her to speak, to tell me that it's my time to leave.

"Zoe," she begins and I can hear the tears in her voice, the strain she feels. She sighed deeply before beginning again this time more collected.

"I have had the pleasure of watching you grow into an amazing young woman. I know I haven't been the mother you always dreamed of but I want you to know that I am so lucky and blessed to have found you all those years ago. I can understand that you may not feel the same way, I know that you have a very weak outlook on life but I want, no, need to tell you that it will get better." here she puts a hand on my shoulder causing me to look up at her. Those soft gray eyes are filled with unshed tears despite the small smile on her lips and I instantly feel regret. Here she is, telling me that she loves me like her own though in not so many words and yet I'm still filled with sorrow. I know it's only because it's my last day but even so my face flushes with anger, not towards her but at myself. Seeing this she lets one perfect tear fall before she cups my face with her hand.

"You are a beautiful young woman Zoe and I wish I could take away all the pain you feel. I wish I could give you everything you deserve but I can't and that makes me heartsick. You've had to watch others get homes while you've stayed here each time growing more and more withdrawn. You should shine like the sun, should smile like a star, should be as happy as can be." she sobs here and another pearly tear falls down her cheek, her hand holding my cheek as if I might vanish into thin air right before her eyes. Maybe though, in some strange way, I already have. By now I have set my book into my lap, one finger holding onto the page as a marker. I'm unable to respond to her for I simply don't know what to say. How can I agree or disagree with her? A span of silence stretches out between us before she removes her hand and stands up from the chair. Her tear filled eyes travel beside me to my backpack all ready to go and its here she honestly begins to cry. I've never seen her cry before, and I mean really cry as if her heart is breaking. She's cried when kids get adopted, but this isn't that kind of crying, it's not the same pain. Knowing she's in need of comfort, I stand from the bed and hug her, the first and only hug I have ever given her. She's in shock at this I know, but I can't put into words how I feel so instead have to show it in an action. Her hands timidly come to wrap around me before she embraces me with such force I lose all the air in my lungs. As she cries I hear her faintly mumbling,

"I'm sorry." over and over again. It's a good minute before she pulls away to look down at me, holding me out at arm's length. Searching my eyes for something, she leans in and kisses my brow before saying,

"Come on, breakfast is getting cold." so together we head downstairs but not before I put my book away into my bag and put it on my back. As we enter the downstairs hall I can hear the other kids in the dining room, there all giggling and laughing. I stop short of the dining room doorway and Ms. Grace understands instantly, I don't want to go in there. Putting her hand on my shoulder, she stirs me into the large kitchen and towards a stool by the counter. I take a seat as she puts together my breakfast; eggs, bacon and toast with orange juice. When she hands it to me she says,

"I'll be right back, have to make sure everyone is behaving." I merely nod as she leaves through the swinging door that connects the dining room to the kitchen, leaving me alone to eat. I look down at my food and sigh, I have no appetite whatsoever and think if I force down the food I might get sick. So I pick up my plate and walk to the trashcan, tossing the meal into the silver bin before letting the lid shut. I hurry back to my seat and try to sip the orange juice just as she returns.

"My that was fast." she says as she spies my plate and I simply shrug not giving her an answer. She's about to say something when the doorbell rings and dread fills me, it's my ride. All color must have left my face because Ms. Grace is by my side patting me on the shoulder.

"It's too soon." I say at last but my words fall on deaf ears for she has already gone to get the door. I take one last good look around the familiar kitchen before grabbing my bag and standing, heading for the door myself. As I exit the kitchen I realize there is no more laughter and everything has gone silent. My footsteps seem to echo as I make my way to the front door and as I do I try to memorize every inch of the house around me. All too soon I'm standing in the doorway of the front hall, the front door before me as well as Ms. Grace and a kindly looking man. Dressed in a blue suit, he has gray hair and dark colored eyes that shine with understanding.

"You must be Zoe." he says smiling to me.

"Yes sir." I reply but he waves his hand and says,

"Call me David, please." not knowing what to say, I look to Ms. Grace who is trying her hardest not to cry again. Though she has a smile on her face it's not a real one and David clearly can sense the sadness rolling off her. He turns to her and takes her hands into his own before saying,

"Don't worry Maria, she'll be fine. I'm to see her all the way to the train station."

"Train station?" I echo confusion filling me for no one told me I was leaving town. Ms. Grace turns to me and as her smile falters says,

"Yes Zoe, you're going to New York City to work for a friend of mine. He's giving you an apartment in the city along with the job." as David watches my face for a responds he doesn't get what he's looking for, tears. Instead I steady myself and force a nod before walking over towards them, my hands grasping the straps to my bag like a lifeline. David removes his hands from holding Ms. Grace's and he turns to me to say,

"Ready?" I can only nod in response and he moves aside so that I can exit the house first. Without looking back I head outside into the morning light seeing a black four door Sedan waiting for us. As I start down the stairs of the porch Ms. Grace calls out to me and turning I'm met with a hug. I can feel tears threatening to fall and hurriedly pull back chocking back a sob.

"It will be ok." I hear Ms. Grace say but I've already turned back around towards the waiting car, the need to get away as fast as possible chorusing through me. David has already stopped by the driver side and has unlocked the car for me so I open the passenger door, throw my bag in and hop into the car. As David gets in I bite my lip and concentrate on looking ahead of me instead of at Ms. Grace who from the corner of my eye I can see she's still standing where she had been before. David starts up the car and turns to me asking as he does,

"You ready to go?" nodding, I hesitantly look towards the house to see Ms. Grace has already gone back inside, the front door shut behind her. I can feel my heart breaking as the car drives off and wanting to forget what just happened I pull out my book. David watches me from the corner of his eye and when I start reading he speaks up,

"Lord of the Rings huh? Well, I'll have you know that's my favorite book series." I know he's trying to break the ice and I'm actually thankful he isn't getting emotional on me.

"I got it for my sixth birthday and have read it almost one hundred times since then." I reply not bothering to look at him for his reaction. I can hear him laugh and despite my sorrows smile myself; maybe it won't be so bad after all. Were only hours from the orphanage when we come to an intersection, our light is green so we continue on. But suddenly we hear squealing wheels and looking up I have enough time to see a car skidding on my side of the road towards us. I scream as the car slams into my side of the car, the metal and steel crunching under the force and the window shattering. Everything slows down, the car hitting my side, the metal and steel crushing my body, the glass from the window cutting my raised arms and the sounds of screaming, breaking metal and car wheels reverberate around me. When time decides to pick up back to its normal pace I can't feel my legs, my breathing is labored and vision is cloudy. With every breath it hurts, every fiber of my being screams in unexplainable pain.

"Zoe? Oh my goodness! Zoe!" David screams from next to me but his voice is muffled along with ever other sound. Glancing over to him I can see he's unaffected though his airbag has deployed and there's a cut on his forehead. Just the small movement of my eyes makes my head spin and I return my gaze in front of me to see a crowd gathering around us.

"Zoe, stay with me darling. Stay with me." David says but already the feeling in my body is leaving, my mind slowly slowing down. A white hot sensation takes over and I know that I'm dying and that these are my last moments on earth. Blinking I can feel something wet on my face and realize their tears. With one last try to fill my lungs with air, I close my eyes and think to myself one final thought, farewell.


	2. Chapter One

**So I'm putting up another chapter to see if I should continue on with this story. I love, love, love reviews so if you want me to go on just let me know in the comment section below! Spelling errors are all my fault, I know they are there.**

Chapter One~

I can faintly hear a voice speaking, though it's not in English or for that matter any language I know. The voice is warm, soothing and comforting and I can help but wonder if it's God speaking to me, telling me to let go and head for the light. As I listen the meaning behind the spoken words starts to come to me and it makes no sense.

"Return to the world, may the Grace of Eru lead you back, open your eyes and breathe once more. Do not fade, do not retreat, and do not be afraid. Let the light guide you back, let my voice return you to your body, let the sunlight open your eyes." that is what the voice is saying, over and over again as if a prayer. Maybe it is a prayer, a prayer for me. The fog that had settled in my mind is slowly starting to dissipate, being replaced by a soothing sensation that feel absolutely wonderful. Slowly the feeling returns to my extremities, I can feel my arm, legs and head. I try to wiggle my fingers and can actually feel them move atop something incredibly smooth and soft. Trying my toes, I find the same thing and wonder briefly why my shoes are missing. Warmth is on my face, sunlight I guess and now I struggle to open my eyes. When at last I manage to open them I'm blinded by a white light and immediately close my eyes again. The voice has gone this whole while but begins to speak again,

"Wake child, wake and breath once more." it says and I can feel the light dimming around me so follow the instructions from the voice and open my eyes. What greets me is the figure of a man sitting beside me and I wonder if it's David but as my sight adjusts I realize it isn't. The man sitting beside me has dark brown hair framing his oval face, deep blue eyes fixed on mine and has a silver weaved band around his forehead. He's wearing a silver robe with golden buttons leading up to his collarbone, white cuffs at the sleeves. I recognize the face instantly, but cannot believe who it really is sitting beside me. He smiles gently down at me, a fatherly smile though there is a lingering sadness held in his dark eyes.

"Where am I?" I ask my voice sounding so faint and distant, he hears me though despite this.

"You are in Rivendell, the House of Elrond. I am Lord Elrond of the house." he says raising his hand to his chest to indicate himself. I blink in the information, that I'm lying in the House of Elrond who is only supposed to be a fictional character from a book/movie. As I ponder this he stands from the bed and crosses over towards the door giving me a chance to look about the room. One whole wall is windows and a glass door leading to a balcony overlooking a courtyard, there is a chest of clothing and privacy screen near it, a vanity table and stool, a small table with a wash bin and pitcher of water. The bed is facing the windows and I can just make out the city beyond the glass.

"I'm sorry I must leave you so soon child, but I have another to tend to."

"It's ok; Frodo needs more help than me." I say catching him completely off guard. He raises one eyebrow at me and asks,

"How did you know young Frodo is here when you haven't been told?" I shrug and manage to sit up feeling sore all over but not in a terrible way as I had thought I might. Using my arms to support me I say nothing but try to stand only to fall into a heap on the floor by the bed. In a heartbeat Lord Elrond is by my side helping me to stand laughing lightly at my eagerness.

"You need time to recover child." he says holding my arms as we finally stand, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I have a name you know." I say as he slowly lets me go as if he's afraid I might fall without his help. He nods and looks embarrassed that he never ask so I rest one hand on his shoulder and say,

"It's Zoe." He nods again and turns to leave once more but stops when the door is opened to say,

"You are most welcome to explore the house, provided you stay close." before leaving me alone in the room. With the sunlight spilling into the room I feel a calm peace take over me, I'm in no more pain and have happened to tumble into my favorite book series. Just how or why I cannot say but it doesn't matter right now, what matters is for me to take a look around. Looking down at myself I find myself still in my jeans and t-shirt though both are bloody and covered in grime. Frowning, I turn to the chest of clothing and open one draw to find several fine gowns lying inside. I pick one that is a soft blue with white flowers around the neckline and sleeve cuffs. Going behind the changing screen, I peel off my old cloths and toss them into a corner before slipping on the gown. It is the softest, smoothest, finest material I have ever had the honor of wearing. Stepping out from behind the screen I take a peek out of the windows to see the city beyond. I find myself marveling at the city for it looks so majestic and elegant, unlike anything one can imagine. It's then that I hear a knock at the door and turning round see Arwen standing there with a silver tray, china tea pot and two small cups, a tiny pitcher of cream and a bowl of sugar. She smiles at me and steps into the room, no, gliding into the room before setting the tray down on a small table by the foot of the bed.

"It is good to see you up, though so soon is remarkable." she says in a kindly voice as she makes herself comfortable on the stool for the vanity. I thank her and sit back down on the bed as she starts to fill the two cups with the tea that smells somewhat fruity with some spice. After she's fills both cups, she asks if I want cream and sugar and I reply only sugar thanks to which she quickly accommodates. When finished she hands me one cup and I take it gingerly as she asks,

"So how is it that a mortal comes so close to Rivendell without any means of traveling besides walking? The nearest town or village is miles away from here."

"Well," I begin not really knowing what to say, I mean, do I tell her I was in a car accident and just woke up here? Would she even know what a car is? She looks expectantly at me while I fish for words, looking around the room as I do.

"I was traveling when I got into an accident, I don't remember much after that only waking here." I finally say which for the most part is true. She looks sympathetic when I say accident though she seems not so surprised, maybe because of the state I was in when brought here. She takes a small sip of her tea before she asks another question,

"Were you attacked by Orcs?" this throws me off, after all I did say accident but didn't mean I had been attacked. Swallowing my own tea, I sigh deeply before saying,

"No, luckily I wasn't." she nods and says no more clearly seeing the stress her questions have on me. When we finish two cups of the most delicious tea I have ever had she stands and remove the tray and cups saying she must return to her other tasks. I nod and stand to open the door for her since her hands are full and she looks at me with a confused expression.

"You are unlike any mortal I have seen." she says taking in my appearance before asking,

"The outfit you wore before, was not familiar to me in any means. Pray, where is it you are from?" smiling despite her question I follow her outside into the hallway and say simply,

"Not from here." she nods though I can tell she isn't satisfied and glides down the hallway away from my room. I watch her for a moment before heading back into my room, closing the door as I go. Sighing heavily, I turn around and spy my backpack sitting on the floor beside the bed, a thing I didn't see before. Grinning from ear to ear I hurry over to it and pick it up, dumping the contents onto the bed. As I glance over everything I notices that only one thing is missing, my Lord of the Rings books. Groaning, I realize that if I'm here then maybe this world doesn't want me to have a written out form of what's going to happen. It would be like having a cheat sheet for a test I think. As I begin to repack my things I hear another knock on the door and looking up say,

"Come in." as the door opens I can just make out gray robes and something long and wooden, this must be Gandalf coming to see me. When the door opens fully it is indeed Gandalf, his grayish beard longer than the movies, his hat more crooked and his face more friendly. He smiles and steps aside to let Lord Elrond into the room and when both are inside they let the door close behind them.

"Zoe, this is Gandalf the Gray, a well trusted wizard. I told him of how my sons found you and he was most insistent that I introduce you two." Lord Elrond says almost apologetically giving a glare to the elderly man who doesn't seem to notice. I hold back a giggle as Gandalf comes over to me, his staff knocking on the floor below as he moves it along.

"I heard that you were found by the Northern border from here, is that true?" he asks me, his face like that of a teacher in the middle of a quiz.

"I couldn't tell you to be honest, when I awoke I was here already." I reply not even blinking for it was the truth, unlike the semi white lie I had told Arwen. Gandalf nods before going towards the windows, saying as he does,

"And you have no memory of being found?"

"No sir." I say wondering where this was going. With his back to me, Gandalf sighs deeply so that his shoulder sag before turning back around saying with conviction,

"You know of this world." it's not a question, but a statement and I have nothing to say. I'm caught off guard to be honest, how on earth would he know that? I feel Lord Elrond's gaze turn to me and steady my eyes on Gandalf who begins to come over to me saying as he does,

"You know the Fate of this world, for you have seen it."

"No," I start but Gandalf shakes his head so that his beard swishes around.

"Do not lie to me, it would not be wise." he says indicating his staff and for once I am actually afraid of good old Gandalf. Swallowing, I look down at my feet and say,

"Yes, I know. But I haven't seen it I've read it, there's a difference." by now Lord Elrond has moved to stand before me and next to Gandalf, his arms crossed over his chest. Both men look serious, more serious than when there talking about the Elves leaving these shores and Men having to take up the mantle. Not knowing what else to say, I look back down at my feet and wonder what will happen to me now.

"Lady Zoe, what have you been told?" asks Lord Elrond with a gentle voice almost as if speaking to a child. Looking up I see that both men's faces have softened and I wonder briefly why before saying,

"I know that the Ring will be destroyed, several people will die, and that Aragon will be King of Gondor." I make sure not to name anyone who will die, just in case. Yet apparently this doesn't settle their minds for Gandalf says,

"Go on." so I begin at the beginning, a good place as any to start.

"Tonight is going to be a council where the fate of Middle-Earth will be decided. Nine will leave as the Fellowship of the Ring and head off to Mordor to destroy the Ring. Along the way two will die, two will be captured, two will go along to Mordor and the other three will chase after the two captured." I end here only because it's the end of the First Book and I don't know whether or not to continue. I've already given up a lot of information, too much maybe. Both look rather impressed though there is still a grim note in their eyes. It's Lord Elrond who speaks first saying,

"You are to come with us to the council, though stay in the shadows and say nothing. A woman's presence is not needed, but if what you say is true you may be able to help us destroy the Ring of Power." Gandalf nods in agreement and I shrug muttering,

"Alright sure, I've always wanted to go to the Council of Elrond."


	3. Chapter Two

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Hope ya'll have a great New Year and enjoy the rest of this year!**

Chapter Two~

After my little meeting with Lord Elrond and Gandalf I am instructed to wear a dark cloak to conceal myself in the shadows of where the Council will be held. Digging for one in the chest, I find one that is black as night and wrap it around myself finding it has a hood and so pulling it up over my face. Lord Elrond gives me instructions as to where to find the spot and I head out making sure to conceal my face from prying eyes that might follow me. As I make my way through the house towards the courtyard the Council will be I can hear several loud talking voices and recognize them to belong to the men from Gondor, one voice belonging to Boromir. As I pass by a doorway I peek in to see them around a fire pit resting from their journey here, drinks in hand and plates of food around. As I pass by its Boromir who looks up at me and as quickly as I can I duck and rush to the other side of the doorway, hoping he hasn't seen me. As I rush away I hear his voice call out something but can't figure out what he said, so continue onwards. When at last I reach the courtyard I find a hiding spot behind Lord Elrond's chair and sit on a rock to wait. It's not long before everyone comes to sit down, the seating arrangement like a horseshoe facing Lord Elrond's chair. I see Frodo and Aragon, Gandalf and Gimli, Legolas and Boromir along with Lord Elrond who takes his seat but not before finding my eyes and silently telling me to 'stay put'. When all are seated Lord Elrond begins to speak and I have to hold back from repeating his words aloud,

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fail. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." then looking to Frodo says,

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." in the center of the horseshoe of seats sits a stone pillar onto which Frodo drops the golden band of doom. When his hand pulls back I can just barely make it out as Boromir says,

"So it's true." his hand to his mouth in wonder. Then he slowly stands, beginning his speech of madness.

"Aye it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use the Ring?" as he looks at everyone, eyeing them each in turn he turns to the shadows where I hide and it's as if he can see me for he pauses a moment before continuing on his rant.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Aragon says from his seat holding his head as if in pain. As Boromir turns to him Aragon says,

"The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Boromir replies with his snotty remark before Legolas jumps up saying,

"This is no mere Ranger, he is Aragon son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." I have to roll my eyes at this and hear both Boromir and Aragon's comments to the Elves words. When I look back Boromir is giving Aragon the stink eye as Gandalf speaks,

"Aragon is right. We cannot use it." now Lord Elrond stands saying his line about how the Ring must be destroyed. Gimli taking up his axe says,

"What are we waiting for?!" and bringing it down onto the Ring has himself thrown backwards onto the ground, a blow given by the Ring telling all to 'back the hell up'. His axe blade shatters and he is left gasping for air, the wind knocked right out of him.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess." Lord Elrond says and as his words continue Gimli stands shaking himself off much like a dog when wet and grumbling sits back down with his now empty axe handle.

"One of you must do this." Lord Elrond finishes and a period of silence falls over everyone.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir begins and mocking his words though silently in my mind I watch as he squirms in his seat, unable to get comfortable and when he is just about to finish Legolas shots upright and says,

"Have you not heard what Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." and then all hell breaks loose. As everyone starts fighting, the Elves yelling at the Dwarfs who are busy being yelled at by the Men I spy Frodo holding his head with his gaze fixed on the Ring. My knuckles are white as I hold onto the stone I'm sitting on willing Frodo in my mind to say his line, but it takes longer than I remember. I can see the strain on his face as he is the only one to hear the demonic words of the Ring, no one else hearing them. The fighting continues as he fights with himself and I sit watching the madness grow. It's when Boromir draws out his sword that I can't take it and so jumping out of my hiding spot I scream,

"STOP IT!" as my words echo around the groups my eyes are fixed on me baffled at my appearing out of nowhere. Not noticing the others, I slowly nod my head to Frodo knowing what he's going to say and before anyone can question me, or Lord Elrond yell at me Frodo says,

"I will take it, I will take the Ring." now the attention is off me and directed to Frodo as he says,

"Though I do not know the way." I sigh in relief over the fact Frodo has stepped up to the plate because for a frightening second I thought he might not.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf says going to stand next to him, holding onto his staff and turning his head to the group though his eyes are on me.

"By my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragon says before kneeling before Frodo.

"You have my sword."

"And my bow." Legolas says a hint of a smile coming to his face.

"And my axe!" Gimli chimes in as both move to take their spots near the Hobbit, Gimli away from Legolas. I look to Boromir who is staring openly at me and as he stares he says,

"You carry the fate of us all little one," going over to stand in front of Frodo he finishes,

"If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." and taking his spot behind the rest his gaze returns to me, as does everyone else. Swallowing a few choice words for him, I instead look to Frodo and say,

"You are incredibly for choosing to go Master Frodo. With the knowledge of what is to pass, I will ask to join you on your quest." and going over to Frodo I kneel before him and take his hands into mine before asking,

"If you'll have a woman on your journey?" I don't know why I've just done this, signing up for a death trap of a Fellowship, but it feels like the right thing to do. He looks confused for a moment before a smile graces his face.

"A woman? On this crazy quest?" Boromir begins but Gandalf cuts him off saying shortly,

"She is no mere woman Lord Boromir, she has already seen the future of Middle Earth, the fate of us all here." this shuts Boromir up and as I stand Gandalf smiles at me before saying,

"She will give help when no help seems possible. Will give meaning to a task that seems meaningless. Bring light to where only darkness prevails, and for that she is most welcome." I'm floored by his words for they seem to have more thought behind them then just to shut Boromir up. It was as if he had planned it all already in his head. Feeling a burst of confidence I look around at the men before me and put on a brave, tough face. From behind me I hear Lord Elrond muttering and so I turn to him to see he has already taken a seat once more, head in his hands.

"Don't worry," I say to him tilting my head to one side,

"I won't let myself get in the way, after all, I have already changed the fate of this world once and won't do so again." my words seem to do the trick for he looks up and slowly stands crossing over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. Looking deeply into my eyes he says,

"You know all of our fates, let us hope you know your own." the meaning behind his words is lost to me but I nod none the less. It's then we hear a rustling behind us and a voice calling out,

"Hey!" turning, I know it's Sam and smile as he says,

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" as Elrond says his famous line about him not being able to leave Frodo's side both Merry and Pippin jump out from a hiding spot and rushing up say,

"Wait! We're coming too!" and as they appear I can almost see the bemused/angered look on Lord Elrond's face.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence for this sort of mission…..quest…thing." Pippin says before Merry counters,

"That rules you out Pip." while Pippin and Merry have been talking I take a spot near Aragon who gives me a friendly smile.

"Ten companions….so shall it be! The Fellowship of the Ring!" Lord Elrond says giving a hard look over everyone before him, his eyes lingering on me.

"Great! Where we going?" Pippin asks causing my eyes to roll in my head. I hear a snicker coming from Aragon and so looking towards him see him indeed laughing at me. Smirking, I say nothing but instead turn back to Lord Elrond who says,

"Come, let us feast to the success of the Fellowship." and waving his hand towards the walkway indicates we all leave. As everyone makes their way to the Dining Hall; a large round building with high vaulted ceilings inside, a dais with a table for the most important along with several long wooden tables laid out for all the guests. It is Aragon who speaks to me first asking,

"Are you a Seer dear Lady?" I laugh at this and shake my head before turning to him to respond,

"Not quite, I only know the future for some but not for everyone. And please, just call me Zoe." Aragon looks bemused at this request but nods in understanding. As we walk into the hall together I instantly move towards the end of one table but Aragon gently takes my arms saying,

"Sit by me, if you please." confused, I nod and move to the chair he indicates which is across from Legolas by one seat. As I take my seat Legolas does the same smiling at me though his eyes are full of questions. Soon everyone is seated, with Frodo at the dais since he is the Ring Bearer next to Lord Elrond. I'm sitting across from an Elf as the Elves are sitting near each other, the Dwarfs near themselves and the Men by themselves. The Hobbits are at another table altogether, though there are only the four if you include old Bilbo. As severs bring out the first course Legolas asks me,

"Are you the one Elladan and Elrhoir found by the border?" I nod as a plate is placed in front of me, it's some sort of salad with strange greens and an oddly colored carrot. When I look back up I say,

"Yes, though whatever you have heard it's far from the truth."

"Oh? So you were not found just lying in the grass right alongside the border, bleeding and half dead?" he asks and though its innocently his words have some bite to them. Sighing, I wait until everyone has a plate before them and have started eating that I begin, swallowing my food before saying,

"That is true, but how I got here is another matter." Legolas looks confused beyond words now as I try to figure out what the oddly colored vegetable is. We have forks, spoons and knifes to eat with which surprise me but makes me a little happier since I know how to handle the utensils unlike the poor Dwarfs and Men who are trying to figure out what they are. It's now Aragon who speaks saying,

"Where are you from originally then?" looking to him I try to figure out how to tell him I catch Gandalf's eye as I look around. He nods to me as if knowing the question I have been asked and so looking back to Aragon say,

"Not from Rivendell, or Gondor for that matter."

"Then perhaps Rohan then? Or further North?" Legolas says leaving out other Elvish places as all can clearly tell I am no Elf. Shaking my head, I look back to Legolas and say,

"No, to be honest I'm from nowhere you have heard of." and leaving it at that continue to eat my meal. The meal passes without any more questioning from anyone near me and for that I am grateful, instead we chit chat about the upcoming trip to Mordor. Throughout the meal I can feel Boromir's gaze on me and try to ignore it the best I can, though it's really rather hard. When at last the meal is finishes everyone makes to leave for their quarters, Aragon and Legolas bidding me a farewell as they leave. I linger to talk with either Gandalf or Lord Elrond but this gives an opening for Boromir to come over to me. I spot him out of the corner of my eye and fight back a sigh of defeat, trying to catch the eye of anyone other than him.

"Lady," he begins but I stop him by raising a hand and saying,

"Please, it's just Zoe." one eyebrow rises at that but he nods slowly before starting again,

"Zoe, if I may be so bold, why is it that both Gandalf and Lord Elrond seem it fit for you to accompany the Fellowship?" his words hold no malice to them, but I can still sense his animosity and resentment. Turning to face him I look him over once before saying,

"You'll have to ask them, my reasons are my own."

"And yet you said you knew the fate of this world." he presses stepping a bit closer to me, almost invading my personal space. Nodding, I reply shortly,

"I know enough." and turning, I try to leave but he grabs my arm a bit too roughly as he says,

"What is it you have Seen?" whipping around back to face him I say a bit too loudly,

"Death, lots of death," but stop there and sigh deeply realizing that everyone left is probably listening. So with a steady voice continue,

"But I have also seen the beginning of a new era for Middle Earth, a time of peace without wars." looking down at his hand holding my arm I try to tell him silently to let me go and he does dropping his hand at his side.

"Though the fate of this world still hangs, I know the outcome will be peace. For that reason I think both Gandalf and Lord Elrond wish me to come. I may be able to stop something that isn't meant to happen, to let the journey continue on as I have seen it, without complications from anyone." and at my last words I really mean him and he seems to understand this for his face grows white. With my arm free, I turn and retreat from the Dining Hall to where my room is and as soon as I'm behind the door I fling myself onto the bed and mutter out,

"Damn it Boromir."


	4. Chapter Three

**New Year, new chapter—hopefully new reviews(hint, hint, wink, wink)so enjoy! Also, I got a review saying that the questioning with Elrond and Gandalf to be a bit weak but down the road of this story it actually will make sense, you'll have to bear with me!**

Chapter Three~

The next morning I awake to birdsong and groggily wonder why the birds are so loud. When my vision returns to my sleep filled eyes, I remember everything that has happened. The car accident, waking in Rivendell, the Council and pledging to go with the Fellowship. Groaning, I sit up in the bed and look down to find myself still in the dress from yesterday. Standing from the bed, I go over to the chest and rummage around for another dress of my liking when a knock comes to the door.

"Come in." I say not bothering to look up at who it might be. When the door opens and then shuts I do look up to find Arwen standing there, a look mixed with concern and worry on her face.

"You wish to go with the Fellowship." she states with door shut behind her. I can only nod my head as she sits down at the vanity stool shaking her head as she does.

"I do not understand! You were half dead when my brothers brought you, and yet you wish to face death along the road to Mordor?" she sounds frantic as she looks down at her lap, her dark hair making a curtain around her face so that I cannot see her features.

"I know your father might be mad," I start but at my words she looks up and says,

"Oh no, he is not mad! Only concerned for your safety! You know not how to wield a weapon and cannot truly defend yourself nor others. What good can you bring should you have to fight and cannot?" I sigh at her words for she's right, both her and her father are right.

"I'll learn," I start looking back up at her.

"I'll learn how to fight, how to defend myself and others." Arwen shakes her head again and stands coming over towards me saying,

"It is a foolish thought!"

"You have confidence in Aragon! In fact, you have confidence in the whole damn Fellowship so why not me?" I ask my voice rising a bit as I swallow back my emotions. She looks startled before regaining her composure to say,

"I have confidence only because they are the last hope." I bit my lip and look away then out the window trying to think of a responds. When one comes I lower my head before saying,

"Where I am from, tales are told of these Men and Elves and Dwarfs and Hobbits. People know the story of the Fellowship, of the trials and perils they face. Thousands have been told of what is to happen to Middle Earth and its people, I'm not the only one who knows." I look up here and study her face; it's a mixture of confusion, wonder and shock. Before she can ask a question I continue,

"But I'm here now, not in the world I'm from. I had no purpose there, no hope of a future or happiness. But I see purpose here, in being with the Fellowship and helping them get through everything. I see a future for once in my life; I see a prospect of being happy. So if I have to kill a few Orcs or go charging into battle then so be it!" when I finish my voice is high and tears a threating to spill down my cheeks. Sniffling and chocking back sobs, I turn away from Arwen's shocked filled face and cross my arms, hugging myself. We are silent for a while before Arwen speaks again, her voice filled with concern,

"You would die for all this?" turning to face her, I say without even having to think,

"Yes, I'd rather die with a purpose and with friends then alone with no purpose at all." my words are shaky but they have a strength that I never thought I would hear in myself, and Arwen can see this. A slow smile spreads over her face before she nods and says,

"If you are willing to do this, then I will help you." and she turns to the chest next to me, digging through for something. I watch her with confusion as she pulls out a tunic and breeches, handing them to me saying,

"Put these on, were going to start your training." I feel a smile on my face and taking them from her hands go behind the screen and change quickly. When I step back out I am running one hand through my hair before Arwen says,

"Let's go find my brothers, they will teach you." I merely nod as we head out into the hallway, Arwen leading the way through the house. When we reach the Dining Hall I can hear several familiar voices belonging to the Fellowship, Lord Elrond and the brothers. As we enter Arwen tells me quickly,

"Stay here, I shall fetch my brothers." and so I stay put by the doorway as she goes inside, crossing my arms in front of my chest. I look around the hall and the people inside; no one seems to notice me until Arwen is standing by her father and the brothers Elladan and Elrhoir. Then eyes slowly begin to notice me and I force myself from making a face. Legolas and Aragon are sitting in the same seats from last night, Gimli, Boromir and their respected men in their seats along with the Hobbits and Gandalf. All look perplexed at my outfit, wondering silently why I'm in men's clothing until its Aragon who realizes it first. When a smile forms on his face I know he knows why and so nod my head at him as Arwen returns to my side with Elladan and Elrhoir in tow.

"You wish to learn how to fight?" one asks a bit too loud for my liking, as if he wants the whole hall to hear.

"Yes, I want to learn how to not only defend myself but others." I say making a note to speak just as loud as him. Both brothers smile and it's the other who says,

"We will not go easy on you."

"Bring it." I reply waving my hand towards the door and smirking. When both brothers laugh at my enthusiasm, I know I'm in good hands and so I let them go ahead of me out of the hall. Arwen stays behind saying quickly,

"Be careful." but I merely smile at her before going to catch up with the brothers. They head off towards a building I haven't been in before or recognize, but when they open the door I can see it's the armory. Both grab swords and so I look around for one I might have a chance at. Knowing Elvish swords are supposed to be light, I take one that is the length of my leg with a red handle.

"Will this do?" I ask them raising my sword so they can see. When they nod I smile and so follow them back outside into the open courtyard.

"Now," Elladan beings going to stand in the middle of the courtyard. When I don't follow Elrhoir gives me a soft push indicating I stand across from Elladan. When I stop just before Elladan, he continues to speak,

"First we'll go over the basics." and from there we start off, learning footwork and basic moves. Whenever I need correction Elladan and Elrhoir are not afraid to tell me, sometimes moving to place my hands where they should be or kick my foot to the right spot. Both are slow and methodical with me making sure I understand everything before moving onwards. Before long I'm mock-fighting with Elladan, using what I had learned in the quick few hours against him. With our swords clanging I'm surprised we don't draw out an audience but I'm somewhat grateful too. I don't need the extra distractions, I need to concentrate. Sweat begins to dot my brow as we push on and when I need a breather both are willing to grant it. As I take in deep breaths I faintly hear Elrhoir saying,

"She's a fast learner." which gives my confidence a boost. When I'm ready again I signal and we start back where we left off, me blocking the blows of Elladan is so willing to dish out. After what seems like forever Elladan says,

"Alright, enough defense. Let's switch to offense." and soon I'm the one giving out the blows with Elladan blocking. My arms ache from holding the sword for so long, not having been used in this way ever despite having been used in other sports. This is completely different from anything I have ever tried, any sport involving the arms like basketball or tennis. When we stop for another breather I spy Aragon, Legolas and Arwen watching from a pathway and wonder if anyone else is watching me. With me distracted Elladan tries to surprise me, but I just barley manage to see his movement and block him just in time. His sword is blocked by mine, my own sword inches from my face.

"Well done Lady." Elrhoir says clapping and I can hear a choirs of applause around me. As we both lower our swords, I look around and see now that Gandalf, Lord Elrond and Boromir have joined the audience along with the Hobbits. Smiling towards them, I return my gaze to Elladan who says brightly,

"You are a quick learner Lady."

"Please, none of this 'lady' stuff while I'm around. It's just Zoe, nothing more." I reply holding out my hand for him to take. Nodding his head, Elladan take my offered hand and shakes it before pulling me towards him so he can pat me on the back.

"Come now then Just Zoe, let's get something to drink. You look parched." Elladan says and he leads me towards the armory to return our swords, Elrhoir following behind us. After we return our swords both lead me to a small stone fountain with running water flowing into a small shell shaped bowl. As we each take our turns at the fountain, it's Elrhoir who asks me,

"Is it that no one where you come from needs to know how to wield a weapon?" I laugh when I hear that and shake my head as I splash some water on my face.

"No, people need to know how to wield weapons, just not swords or bows or axes."

"Then what weapons do you use?" Elladan asks leaning against the fountain a confused look on his face. I slowly stand back up and try to think of how to explain guns to them.

"Well, we have weapons that use a black powder that when ignited sends a small metal objected called a bullet out towards our foe." I slowly explain whipping my hands on my breeches to get the excess water off.

"Is it magic then?" asks Elrhoir and again I laugh before saying,

"No, these weapons are made by man." Elladan is about to ask another question when a voice calls out,

"Mind if I join in?" when we all turn we find Aragon standing a ways away from us, his head tilted to one side as if he has heard our conversation.

"Sure, were not holding a private meeting are we boys?" I say looking from one brother to another. Both look sheepish at this, Elladan rubbing the back of his neck while Elrhoir looks away from me. Rolling my eyes at them both, I walk over to Aragon and ask,

"What did you have in mind?"

"A sparing match, seeing as if your such a fast study." he says motioning to his sword at his side. I can feel one eyebrow rise at this but look back to the brothers to ask,

"Think I can handle it?" the cheeky tone makes them both relax a bit and it's Elladan who responds,

"Go get him!"


	5. Chapter Four

**So yes, another chapter for ya'll lovely readers! I'm really enjoying writing this so I hope ya'll really enjoying reading! Remember to read and review if ya'll like and favorite if you REALLY like! *wink wink***

Chapter Four~

The rest of that day is spent mock-fighting with Aragon, the brothers as my cheering squad. Everyone else returns to their own thing, though more than once all stop by to see how I'm doing. By the end of that day I'm beat beyond words and in need of a bath, which Arwen is quick to remedy. For the next few weeks I learn sword work with both the brothers and Aragon, Boromir choosing not to accept when any of us ask him to join. It's the following week that Legolas approaches me to ask if I wish to learn archery.

"Since you are such a fast learner, it should be easy for you." he told me, but really I can see it's a challenge. So for another whole week I spend in the archery fields with him learning the ways of the bow and arrow. He's just as meticulous as the brothers when it comes to placement of the hands and feet, how to hold the bow and how to measure the target. Each night I pass out in my room but not before a long hot bath in my own bathing chambers attached to my room amazingly. As time goes on I get much more comfortable with Legolas, Aragon, and brothers but mainly the Hobbits surprisingly. They are just so naturally friendly, especially Merry and Pippin it's hard not to like them. It gets to the point where we all have to sit at the same table because I'm sick of being fought over for who gets to sit with me. Lord Elrond and Gandalf find this highly amusing though don't ask me why, I often catch them laughing with one another when they think I'm not looking. Gimli after a the end of the second week warms up to me, he breaks the ice by claiming the seat nearest me one night at dinner and asking me boat loads of questions on the Dwarfs from where I come from. When I tell him there are none he is at a loss for words, for once. Before I know it it's the week of our departure and for once I feel a twinge of nervousness fill me. I wake one morning and almost vomit when I recall everything I'm going to experience along this trip. The Mines of Moria, Gandalf's fall, Boromir's death, Merry and Pippin being taken, Helms Deep and on and on. That day when I step out for practice every one of my teachers tells me to merely rest since I look too pale. It's that day when I'm wandering around the halls of Lord Elrond's house that I overhear him and Gandalf talking. I come to a stop behind the door to the room they are in, the door open just a jar so that I can hear them clearly.

"She is braver than many her age." I hear Gandalf say.

"Brave, or out of her mind. She risks death for something she may never get." Lord Elrond comments back his voice filled with worry. I hear footsteps as Gandalf must be going over to stand by Lord Elrond saying as he does,

"I believe she will find what she hopes for. After all, there is no way to send her to her home world. She will remain in this world until she passes on." Lord Elrond sighs at this before saying almost so softly that I miss it,

"I wish I could send her back friend, to spare her the trials she will face." now it's Gandalf's turn to sigh as his footsteps come close to the door. Peeking in the room, I find that it's Lord Elrond's study and that Gandalf's standing by a bookcase near the door. Neither notice me as Gandalf says,

"I know friend, I wish the same thing as well." at that his eyes begin to turn towards the door so I step away from the crack to press my back to the wall. Stay here forever when they wish me away? All their words jumble in my mind filling me with dread and as I pull myself from the wall I try to regain my breathing.

"Zoe?" a voice asks and turning my head I find Boromir of all people standing beside me, a look of worry on his face. Forcing a smile, I start to move away from him dogging the arm that tries to stop me. As I head down the hall he follows me saying,

"Are you well?" I don't answer him, instead I push onwards towards the courtyard trying to get away but his hand this time successfully grabs my arm and I'm forced to stop.

"Where you listening to their conversation?" he asks me turning me around gently. When my eyes meet his I swallow back a sob and say softly,

"I heard too much." my face must have looked pathetic because his face softens.

"Was it that horrible?" he asks and for once there is no hidden meaning in his words. They are simply and meaningful and are my undoing. Tears fall down my cheeks as I rush out,

"They wish me gone; they don't want me here whatsoever. I'm to stay in a world where no one wants me around." here I stop to sob, my eyes falling to look down at the floor below. As my eyes close I feel a rough hand reach under my chin and push my head up, Boromir's voice saying,

"That is not true Zoe." for some reason I open my eyes at that wanting to retort only to see him looking down at me with honest filled eyes. Unable to take such honestly I pull away and out of his hold to turn around and run the rest of the way outside. When I finally stop I'm near the fountain from weeks before and cupping my hands try and get some water onto my heated face. When I'm almost soaking wet I draw back to look at my reflection. It's the first time I have since I wound up here and to my amazement I've changed in appearance. My copper colored hair is longer, my hazel eyes lighter and my face has more color than I remember. A line from a song enters my head and I mutter out in half a singing voice,

"When will my reflection show, who I am inside?" and when the words leave my mouth I splash away my reflection and turn round to lean against the fountain. When at last I look up I spy Frodo walking over to me with a look of concern.

"You alright Zoe?" he asks stopping a few feet away to give me room. Swallowing, I force a smile onto my face and say,

"Yeah, I'm fine Frodo." though he doesn't look convinced. Tilting his head to one side, he says,

"Want to tell me?"

"I'd rather not." I reply moving away from the fountain and closer to him. When I'm near him I look down at him, finding his head just reaches my waist like a little kid.

"Don't worry Zoe, I'm scared too." Frodo says smiling up at me to try and make me feel better. Somehow it works and I swing an arm around him neck and leading him away say,

"Come on then, let's try and fit in as much happiness as we can." he nods enthusiastically and together we set off to find the other Hobbits. When we at last do find them there in the Fire Hall which is always illuminated no matter the hour, there singing some song about the Shire when we enter. As we approach its Pippin who calls out,

"Come sit by me then!" laughing at him, I take a seat right beside him while Frodo sits by Sam. They continue on the song they had been singing and Frodo does the honor to join in with them. I smile and relax at last, leaning back in my seat and trying to hum along to the tune. When they finish its Merry who says,

"Your turn Zoe!" both eyebrows rise at this and I'm quick to make an excuse but they all jump on me though not literally to sing a song. Swatting them away I quickly agree though warn them I'm not the best voice in the land.

"Oh come on, just one song!" Pippin begs giving me the puppy dog face, his lower lip sticking out. I make a face in responds and ruffle his hair before saying,

"Fine then, you asked for it, I warned you!" they clap at that and I pick a song, looking around the empty Hall as I do.

"When cold winds are calling, and the sky is clear and bright, misty mountains sing and beckon me, lead me out into the light. I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky. I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky." I keep my voice at a normal talking tone, not wanting all of Rivendell to hear me. When I return my focus to the Hobbits they are all silent, eagerly listening to every word.

"I will hear their every story, take hold of my own dreams, be as strong as the seas are stormy and proud as an eagles scream. I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky. I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky. And touch the sky, chase the wind, chase the wind, touch the sky." at last I finish and letting my eyes flutter close for a moment take a deep breath in then out before applause greats my ears. Opening my eyes I find them all clapping with wide smiles on their faces. I can feel my cheeks get hot as I stand from my seat and it's Merry who says,

"I'm glad you'll be coming Zoe."

"Yeah! You're really good at both the sword and bow, why, you're almost as good as everyone else!" Pippin adds as he bounces in his seat. I giggle at him and say,

"Yeah well, I can't really back out now can I? What with that praise and all." Pippin smiles even more at this and jumping from his chair says,

"Come on then! Let's go get some supper!" now we all laugh at that for it seems Pippin's mind is never too far when concerning a meal.


	6. Chapter Five

**Yes faithful readers I have returned, I was away in Israel having the time of my life and now are back in reality. But enough about me, in this chapter I made up an 'Elvish' name using two 'Elvish' words I found online. If any of you have a problem with what it means an or spelling let me know k?**

Chapter Five~

Long before I wish it, it is the day of our leaving Rivendell. I wake early dressing in dark brown breeches and a light gray tunic that has ties at the collar. Tying my hair back into a ponytail with a string I look around the room I've been staying in for a month or so. I feel a wave of sorrow wash over me as I take in the walls and furniture that are now as familiar as the orphanage. Shaking my head at this thought, I head out into the hallway and find Frodo coming out of his room that for some reason is near mine. He smiles at me and heads over saying,

"Morning Zoe." in a chipper voice. I'm actually amazed at how happy he seems with not a trace of sadness or regret on his face or in his eyes. Putting a hand on his shoulder, I walk with him to the Dining Hall for our last meal in Rivendell. Everyone is already there and it seems that for today only the members of the Fellowship are sitting together. I take a spot next to Aragon who is already in deep conversation with Legolas. Gandalf is talking once more with Lord Elrond and Boromir has already begun his friendship with Merry and Pippin. Frodo takes a seat next to Sam who smiles warmly at his best friend and they dig into conversation. As we eat I say little, too much already on my mind as it is. It's halfway through the meal that Legolas asks,

"Are you well Zoe? You're not very talkative today." I shrug in responds and force a smile onto my face.

"I'm just thinking." I say at last finishing my meal and letting the servant Elf take my plate.

"Oh? What of then, if I may ask?" Aragon says turning all his attention to me which makes me wish I hadn't said anything.

"Well, my home actually." I manage to say feeling the urge to flee begin to build inside me. It must have shown on my face for Aragon places a comforting hand on my shoulder saying as he does,

"It's alright, I too miss my home." I merely shake my head at him and stand from my seat unable to say what is on my mind. His hand drops from my shoulder as I head out of the Dining Hall with all eyes on me. I can actually hear Boromir say,

"Maybe she shouldn't come after all." this both angers and upsets me, though for what reasons I'm not sure of. I wander around the courtyard outside the Dining Hall and find a secluded bench to sit upon just under a willow tree. It's a nice shady spot and forces me to remember a similar spot back home. Behind the orphanage was an ancient willow tree with one single swing which I would sit and read on. Other kids didn't know it was there for the leaves completely hid me from view. It must have been there forever alone until I found it one day. It was my own private sanctuary, and for that I was able to dream away of being in Middle Earth. But now that I'm here, I'm only filled with the longing to return to the orphanage. Shaking my head again I can hear everyone coming out of the Dining Hall and so standing up head over to them. Everyone now has their weapons, Gimli a new axe, Aragon his sword, Legolas his bow and a quiver of new arrows, Boromir his sword and shield and the Hobbits with their daggers, Frodo with his special one. Realizing that I have no weapon of my own, I start for the armory when Lord Elrond calls me.

"Lady Zoe, come here please." he says holding something behind his back with one hand. As I come over to him he draws from behind his back a sheathed sword and I can feel my eyes widened at the gift.

"This blade is called Aduialdagor or in the Common Tongue 'Evening Battle'. No one has ever wielded it before now so it has no bitter history for you to carry. I give it to you know as a parting gift with the blessing of my House." holding out the blade, I slowly take it from his hand and draw out the blade from it sheath. There is an inscription on the blade itself and as if able to see the question I'm going to ask Lord Elrond says,

"It says in the Common Tongue 'Brave be the One to hold thee, Brave be the One to carry, Brave be the One to honor." I can feel my eyes beginning to water and unable to help it reach out and hug Lord Elrond, one of the most proper Elves in the whole of Middle Earth. He visibly stiffened before patting my shoulder awkwardly and so stepping back nodded to him before rejoining the group; the Hobbits laughing along with Boromir and Gimli, Legolas looking ill and Aragon trying not to die from laughter. Gandalf looked highly amused by my actions but did nothing but wink at me as I took a spot near Legolas and Aragon and turning back listened as Lord Elrond said,

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell, hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves and men, and all free folk go with you." we all bowed our heads and I noticed Aragon looking at Arwen who stood with the brothers. I couldn't help but feel bad for her, but it was the expression on the brother's faces that did me in; they looked heartbroken.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Gandalf said snapping me out of my gaze and turning found Frodo looking seriously nervous. He made a few steps out from the archway we stand under, the Main Entrance so to speak for Rivendell before turning back to ask,

"Mordor, Gandalf, is left or right?" Gandalf smiled warmly at the Hobbit before walking up to place a soothing hand on his shoulder and say,

"Left." and that was the start of the Quest. We walked out of the area of Rivendell for several days it seemed, over mountains, past ancient ruins and over a great number of rocky hills. Days turned to weeks and we would take sleeping breaks only every other three days. Each person took a nightshift but it took a lot of convincing for them to let me take a turn, which pissed me off greatly. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't help out, and that's exactly what I told them. It was a few weeks into the quest when we decided to take a breather since the day was so fine, and it wouldn't be heading farther South. We had made a fire and something to eat; Sam giving a plate to Frodo, Merry and Pippin spared with Boromir, Aragon and I watched on while Legolas took a turn to keep an eye out.

"Good, good." Boromir says as he continues to practice while those watching laugh. I look over at Gandalf whose smoking on his pipe and can't help but overhear Gimli complaining,

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." I knew I shouldn't say anything, so bit my tongue hard as Gandalf replied,

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." it's then that I notice Legolas staring at something, and so slowly standing up make my way over towards him asking,

"What is it Legolas?"

"Crebain! From Dudland!" and as everyone scurries to clear the area Legolas grabs my arm and pulls me under some rocks and I fall none too gently on his chest. I'm about to let out a gasp when he covers my mouth with his hand. I bit my tongue as I heard cawing and cries above our hiding spot and wait until we can get out though being on the chest of an Elf doesn't sit well with me. It's only when his sensitive ears hear nothing more that he lets go of my mouth and says,

"Sorry." before moving to stand, nearly getting me in the stomach with his foot. Slowly we all get out from our hiding spots and Legolas has to help me and apologizes for nearly kicking my gut.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched we must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf says as we head off for the snowy mountain peaks. Before I know it the ground is blanketed with snow and were on a steep incline that is growing ever steeper. I hoist my sword higher on my hip and try not to fall over as we all can't see the rocks hiding under the snow. Stupid Legolas simply walks atop the snow which pisses me off to no end, if we all could do that we'd be running up the stupid mountain. Besides, I know where this will lead; Moria and Gandalf's fall.

"Frodo!" I heard Aragon call out and turning since I'm up near the front see Frodo tumbling down the hillside towards Aragon who manages to stop him. As Frodo brushes off the snow he realizes the Ring is no longer around his neck and I spy it closest to Boromir, the last person who should have it right now. He picks it up slowly as the others turn to see him and starts to speak,

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing, such a little thing." even though I know he will give it back, I tighten my hold on my sword and wait for him to do so.

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo." I shout and he stops almost instantly before turning to see me, his face both confused and angry.

"As you wish, I care not." he says as he hold out the ring to Frodo who snatches it back quickly. I turn back to head up and everyone follows. It's going to be a very, very, very long trip.


	7. Chapter Six

**So yes another chapter for ya'll to enjoy, remember, leave a review if you like and favorite if you really like!**

Chapter Six~

As we struggle on the Hobbits are carried by both Aragon and Boromir, Gandalf cutting a path for us with his staff as Legolas continues to walk over the snow. Myself, I'm left to follow behind Gandalf since I told both Boromir and Aragon to help the Hobbits and leave me be. I don't need the Hobbits to freeze, but now I wish I had some help.

"There is a fell voice over the air." I hear Legolas say over the wind and so picking up my head strain to hear the voice even though I know it's Saruman. As Gandalf's face fills with horror Aragon shouts,

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf shouts before rushing to the edge of the path in order to try and counteract the spell being spun. He stands, arms outstretched and chanting against the more powerful Saruman and I take a few steps back to press my back to the mountain side knowing that in three, two—a great flash of lightning hits the mountain and boulders the size of cars come falling down to crush us. Aragon who is nearest to me nearly drops Frodo but I help him keep him tightly to the mountain side as we wait out the falling rocks. Unfortunately we are buried under the snow and have to dig our way out and of course Legolas is first to pop out followed by the rest of us. Somehow I have managed to twist my ankle getting out but try not to let it show on my face.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" I heard Boromir cry but Aragon shouts back,

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli says over the fierce winds as we stand trying to make up some sort of decision and I try not to put pressure on my ankle. Legolas of course notices and tries to say something but Gandalf cuts him off,

"Let the Ringbearer decide." Frodo I notice is looking at me, apparently having noticed my face and I nod at him and force a smile as he says,

"We will go through the Mines."

"So be it." Gandalf replies and we have to turn around and make our way back down, avoiding more rocks and snow fall that whips harshly at us. I can't feel my fingers or toes as I trudge through the snow limping and tripping as I go. I soon start to fall behind the others and no one notices but Frodo as we come to stop for a moment.

"Zoe," he says softy but I pay him no mind as I continue on, only then do I notice he's come away from Aragon to come to me.

"Get back to Aragon Frodo and stay warm, can't have you dying on us." I say as my teeth chatter but he simply comes to my bad side and wraps an arm around my waist saying,

"And we can't have a member falling behind." I smile at this and thank him for the help as we climb down, and I try not to notice the others looking constantly back at me with worried faces. It takes a while before we get off the mountain and come to a misty dark valley where we take a moment to set a fire and get warm.

"Zoe," I hear Gandalf say as I take a seat on a rock to nurse my ankle.

"What did you do?" he asks sounding a bit annoyed by when he looks down he notices my ankle has swollen and his anger goes away.

"She is hurt?" Boromir asks coming over away from the fire to see but I shoo them away saying,

"I'll just wrap it." and taking out a piece of cloth I had saved to cover my hair I begin wrapping the ankle, thank goodness I learned the hard way to care for injuries.

"We need to get her back to Rivendell, injured she is of no help to us." Gimli says darkly making me shoot my head up and sneer out,

"I took an oath same as you dwarf, I'm not leaving unless I die." and continuing to wrap, I tie a tight knot before trying my weight again. It doesn't throb as much and I can do a pretty good job so I stick my tongue out at Gimli saying,

"I'll be fine," and then addressing the others say,

"You'll have to send me back bound and gagged before I go willingly." they all looked shocked at my words before Gandalf sighs and takes my shoulder in his hand to say,

"Don't agitated it Zoe, if you truly stand to be with us then I can only try to help you through."

"Thanks Gandalf." I say as he squeezes my should and says to the others,

"Time to get going, Zoe shall be fine." but I heard Gimli complaining as we go as I force myself to walk somewhere in the middle of the group.

"You can ride on my pony Zoe." Sam says as he leads the pony along but I shake my head and smile down at him saying,

"The mines are no place for a pony." a while later we are standing before a cliff side before a lake and Gimli says grandly,

"Ah! The walls of Moria!" and as we head over he taps against a part of the cliff continuing,

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." and against the cliff appears a white door with Elvish letters around the top, the Gates of Moria. I head away from the others as Aragon sets the pony free, Sam looking sad though knowingly that the pony wouldn't have made it.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter'." Gandalf says as I spy Frodo by the waterside and head over to tell him to get away, I really didn't need to be fighting a giant mutant squid right now.

"What does that mean?" Merry asks as I reach Frodo only to notice that Pippin has started throwing rocks across the black glossy surface. Merry quickly joins in as Gandalf tries over and over to get the doors to open but I roll my eyes and head over to the gates just as Aragon notices what the two Hobbits are doing.

"Do not disturb the water."

"It's a riddle." I say just as Frodo is about to say it and he looks shocked that I've figured it out, but in reality I haven't I just remember things well.

"What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asks me as if testing my knowledge and so I turn to him and noticing the ripples in the water say quickly,

"Mellon." and as soon as the word leaves my lips the doors swing open and I turn to see Gandalf who looks amazed, along with the others.

"What?" I asks before hobbling into the deathtrap that is the Mines. I hear Legolas mutter something but don't catch it as we enter and Gandalf lighting his staff looks around as Gimli boasts to the others.

"And they call it a Mine! A Mine!" he says as the others notice the corpses and skeletons that I've been stepping over.

"This isn't a mine, it's a tomb." Boromir says smartly as again I roll my eyes while Legolas goes over to rip out one of the arrows and dropping it says,

"Goblins." as we draw our weapons I try to stay near Frodo so that if the giant mutant squid does show it's disgusting head it will take me, hopefully. As we head out of the Mines I turn around to see the tentacle coming and so push Frodo ahead of me just in time before the slimy thing wraps around my bad ankle making me let out a cry.

"Zoe!" Frodo shouts as the other emerge from the Mines to see my in the air trying to hack myself free with my sword. I watch as Legolas fires an arrow at the thing holding me upside down but it doesn't let go, both Boromir and Aragon hacking away at the other tentacles.

"Let me go you stupid squid!" I shout but I notice the teeth and scream, this is getting way too intense for me! Finally Aragon manages to cut the tentacle holding me and I fall into Boromir's arms as someone shouts,

"Into the Mines!" Boromir holds me tightly as both men wade out of the water, Legolas continuing to fire arrows at the thing to hold it back. Soon were inside and trapped in a death trap.


	8. Chapter Seven

**So another few days, another chapter for you dear readers. Hope ya'll like it!**

Chapter Seven~

"Are you alright Zoe?" Boromir asks as we trudge back into the Mines since I'm leaning on his shoulder.

"I could be better, almost getting eaten and what not." I reply as I look up at him to smile and say,

"Thanks."

"Gandalf, think you can take away her pain? If only for a moment?" Frodo asks the gray wizard who turns around to look at me and seeing the pain on my face sighs before coming over and kneeling down before me muttering something I don't understand, but the pain goes away.

"That should hold until we reach the other side." he says standing back up and I thank him and try out my weight on it, there is no pain at all!

"You rock Gandalf!" I shout as we continue on and smiling Gandalf says,

"We now have but one choice; we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." we pass great caverns, go over narrow bridges, and we look down at the amazingly deep Mines with the help of Gandalf's staff light. Finally we come to a juncture in the road leading three ways and knowing what Gandalf is going to say I want to cut in but don't, Frodo needs to hear Gandalf's words about Gollum and Bilbo and spend time with him before the Fall.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf says as we take a while to rest, the other smoking pips as Gandalf sits on a rock alone.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asks and Merry says rolling his eyes,

"No."

"I think we are." Pippin retorts but I cut in saying softly,

"Ssh! Gandalf's thinking!"

"I'm hungry." Pippin says to himself and so I dig out something to appease his ever amazing appetite. It's only an apple, but Pippin gives me a hug as if I've saved his life. I watch as Frodo goes over to Gandalf and smile to myself before turning back to get food out for the others. I toss three more apples at the remaining Hobbits; give jerky to Gimli and Boromir and Aragon while giving Legolas an orange.

"You are full of surprises aren't you?" Legolas comments giving me a friendly smile as I smack his shoulder and say,

"Well someone needed to bring food." he looks sheepish before we hear Gandalf say,

"Oh! It's this way!"

"He's remembered!" Merry cries happily as we get up and start down one way out of the three but I say under my breath,

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there." and Gandalf finishes with,

"If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." as the wizard gives me a funny look we continue down the stairs. We come to a large hallway full of towering columns as Gandalf shines a bit more light around the place.

"There's an eye-opener and no mistake." I say in time with Sam who turns to stare at me as Gimli runs off to his cousin's tomb. I just smile down at Sam as we follow the dwarf into a dimly lit room with only one shaft of light shining down on the stone coffin, skeletons and corpses scattered about the place and the doors beyond old. Gimli kneels beside the coffin and begins to cry as we enter and Gandalf finds the diary and reads it aloud.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas says to Aragon, the two standing beside me and I pip up saying,

"It would help if we did go, we don't want—" but I'm cut off by Pippin and his stupid act to make the skeleton fall down the well, the sound echoing on forever and ever. We all hold our breath but I know it will do no good as Gandalf drops the book to shout,

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" as Pippin tries to say he's sorry we start to hear the be damned drumming that gets louder and louder. Knowing there orcs, I go over to the door and shut it as two arrows slam just inches from my face. As Aragon helps me shut it I notice the cave troll and sneer, it really is as ugly as everyone could think it is. Towering several feet into the air, it carries a large wooden club and is being pulled along by two orcs like a dog on a leash. As we bar the doors I say hotly,

"They have a cave troll."

"Agh! Let them come. There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." Gimli says as we all make ready for battle. Legolas has his bow ready along with Aragon, me and Boromir with our swords and Gimli with his axe all before Gandalf who his standing in front of the Hobbits. As the doors begin to fall Boromir pushes me behind him a bit more as Legolas releases the first arrow killing the first orc. Before I want we are fighting the orcs, Boromir trying to protect me as I drive my sword into the face of one orc getting dark colored blood on my tunic and arms. As I turn I see Sam diving under the cave trolls legs confusing it for only a moment before trying to hit Sam. Both Aragon and Boromir take the chain in their hands and try to pull the troll down but he slams Boromir against a wall.

"Boromir!" I cry going over to defend him since he's open for the kill. Standing in front of him, I swing and stab with my blade until he stands again and helps me out.

"Frodo!" I hear someone cry and looking around notice the troll trying to get at the Ringbearer. I try to make my way over but it's nearly impossible as I'm blocked at every step by orcs. I watch helplessly as the troll stabs Frodo and even though I know he's going to be ok scream in fright.

"Frodo!" Sam cries as Gandalf, Aragon, Boromir, Sam and I fight to make it to Frodo who lies scarily still on the side of the wall. As the troll falls down dead at last Aragon crawls over to Frodo as Frodo starts to come around, finally.

"He's alive!" Aragon says with a smile as Frodo says he's ok, and Gandalf says what a surprise the Hobbit is as his silver shirt is revealed.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf says and we start running out of the tomb, orcs starting to swarm in all around us. I take Frodo by the shoulder and help him along since he's still trying to regain his breathing as we stop only to be surrounded. Everyone gets ready to fight to the end as I stand before Frodo whispering,

"Don't worry Frodo." he looks up confused as we hear a deep guttural cry and turn to see flames dancing along the walls as the orcs flee in terror.

"What is this new devilment ?" Boromir asks and I answer quickly,

"The Balrog." and as we run for the Bridge we all take turns jumping across it and it's Aragon, Frodo and me left standing on the other side as the Bridge starts to break away because of the crumbling ceiling.

"Steady! Hold on!" I shout as Aragon grabs both our backs in order to steady us and I shout,

"Lean forward!" and as we all do the bridge falls into the other side and we jump at the same time just barely making it across. The other start to run but I slip and scream thinking I'm done for, but Aragon grabs my hand and pulls me back upwards and without ceremony picks me up to carry me the rest of the way.

"Over the Bridge! Fly!" Gandalf says as we pass him and knowing what's about to come hide my face in Aragon's shoulder, I don't want to watch him fall.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouts as Frodo screams his name.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf screams as a great white light fills the space, even reaching my eyes as I look up before me to watch Gandalf fall, the very last thing I wanted to see the whole trip. Even though I knew he'd return, even though I'd knew he'd be ok and everything would work out, it still hurt to see him fall.

"NOOOOOOO!" Frodo screams and that's the last I hear as we head out of the Mines.


	9. Chapter Eight

**So someone suggested I add a bit of originally to the story so I tried to accommodate! Hope ya'll like it!**

Chapter Eight~

As the others mourn in their own way outside Aragon sets me down and I wobble a bit on my feet as my emotions try to get the better of me, but I push them down saying to myself how he'll be fine.

"Oh Gandalf," I mutter stepping away from Aragon as he calls,

"Legolas! Get them up!" and heads over to make the others move as Boromir cries in disbelief,

"Give them a moment! For pities sake!"

"By nightfall this hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!" and as he goes over to Sam to lift him upright I go over to Frodo whose by himself and stop when he turns around. Seeing one tear on his cheek I bite my lip and walk over to put a hand on his shoulder but instead he hugs me tight. I'm surprised but let him cry into my waist and put my head atop his as the others come along near us.

"Come on Frodo." I whisper as the others pass us and so we pull apart and I cup his cheek before taking his shoulder to lead him onwards. We run and run until Aragon cross a stream and smiles around at the woods. As we enter the woods the Hobbits are together and I'm near Legolas and Aragon.

"Stay close young hobbits. They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell...and are never seen again." Gimli says taking Frodo's arm and pulling him along and knowing the Elves are going to sneak up on us I put my sword away and wait as Gimli continues,

"Well! Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk, and ears of a fox!" and then the Elves jump us, each of us getting an arrow or three in our faces. I just roll my eyes as the others make ready to fight and look around for Haldir who steps forward saying,

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Aragon speaks in Elvish to Haldir who I notice is looking at me and so I look away and huff crossing my arms but not before tapping one of the arrows away from my face saying,

"Get that out of my face please."

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back." Gimli says angrily but Haldir says in reply,

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come, she is waiting." and so we are led into the woods blindfolded, the Elves around the Fellowship in formation as night falls over the woods. Soon we arrive at Caras Galadhon and it's more beautiful than I could have hoped; the city is bathed in silvery light, the trees seem to glow and everything is in pure white. We wind up a set of stairs as the other Elves fall away leaving Haldir to lead the group, but seeing as if I already know where were going follow right behind him. Coming to the Court of Galadriel and Celeborn we watch as a glow come down the stairs and the two steps forward hand in hand. They stop before us on the stairs Celeborn saying,

"Nine there are when ten set out from Rivendell, tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." Galadriel looks to Aragon but seeing as if he can't answer I say,

"He fell." making both of the Elves stare at me, Galadriel's face reading shock.

"You know far too much." I hear her say in my mind but retort,

"And you should try staying out of peoples head, Boromir isn't right in his and you're not helping." she smiles then before saying in her melody filled voice,

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." and as she speaks she looks to both Boromir and Sam before finishing and as we turn to go she stops us by saying,

"Lady Zoe, please come with me." groaning, I look back at the others and say,

"It's a girl thing." before shaking my head and turning to follow the White Lady. She leads me through her Court and up a few more stairs before coming to her tallan where she turns to say,

"I shall send my maid to find you a dress, and perhaps you are in need of a bath." then she steps over to me and cups my cheek saying,

"You have seen so much for someone so young, your life has not been easy and you wish so badly for friends. Though you have made some you will make even stronger bonds with those you do not realize." then looking down at my ankle says,

"I shall also fetch a healer for your ankle."

"I'll be fine, I just want to return to the Fellowship." I say trying to be as nice as I can but in her presence I am fearful and intimidated, yet she seems to sense this for she smiled warmly and say,

"You shall, when you are patched and mended." and then she calls a female Elf to attend to me as she goes to get the healer. The female Elf leads me to a bathing chamber that has a massive sunk in bath with a flowing water spout and tells me that only females are allowed in here, that she shall return with a dress for me. I thank her and peal my tunic and breeches off, set my sword aside and take off my boots before getting in the soothingly warm water. I take several moments to bathe and soon the female Elf has returned with a silver colored gown with golden thread at the collar and sleeves.

"Oh no, no, no, that is too fancy for me." I say as I sink into the waters a bit embarrassed but she doesn't seem to notice as she says,

"The Lady gave this to you, you should wear it." rolling my eyes, I thank her and ask her to leave so I can change and though she does she looks confused, Elves have a completely different sense of nakedness it seems. Stepping out, I change quickly and realize that the gown fits me like a glove.

"That's just too creepy." I say to no one as I find a brush to do my hair, and decide to let it down before heading out. I find the Lady waiting just outside the hallway with an ancient looking Elf who smiles and asks,

"You need healing?" I nod and point to my ankle and he leads me to a chair within the main room of the tallan. As I sit the Lady watches on and smiles the whole time he inspects my swollen angry red ankle.

"It is not broken, but will need several day's rest. I shall get some herbs for the pain, but I must insist you stay off it while you are here if you wish to continue on." I nod and thank him before noticing that the doorway is opening and in walks Haldir whose eyes widen upon seeing me. Feeling sheepish, I look away as he clears his throat and says in a tight voice,

"The Fellowship are requesting the lady, they are most instant." I smile at this and stand in order to go back to them and turn to the Lady to say,

"Thank you for the dress, I feel like royalty."

"And so you shall be if you choose." she replies softly before nodding for me to go and so turning head out and brush beside Haldir who hasn't budged. I make my way down the stairs of the tree and hearing footsteps can only guess who it is.

"Haldir," I say turning to see him and sighing continue,

"I'm fine so you don't have to worry about me."

"I do, you are a lady and yet you travel with the company of those who can lead you to your death. You are too young to go riding into battle, too young to see that which can make the heart heavy." I feel anger at his words and so hit his shoulder saying,

"You know nothing Haldir! I grew up utterly alone and now for once in my life I have those I can call friends, call family. I won't leave them just because others are concerned for me, they need me, and I need them." and then I turn and flee back to the group only to stop when I spot them and feel a wave of nervousness drench me. I can hear the Elves singing and the others asking about it before it's Aragon who asks,

"Where is Zoe?"

"Hi." I say stepping out of my hiding spot only to look down when everyone stares at me.

"She don't look so different." Pippin says but that gets a slap from the other Hobbits which gets me to laugh.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Original chapter is original! WOOT!**

Chapter Nine~

When the Elves have stopped singing the Hobbits beg me to sing something happy, something to take their mind off Gandalf since they know the lament was for him.

"He'd want to hear something happy." Frodo says sealing the deal and so I try to think of something happy, but only a sad song comes out,

"Come with me, where chains will never bind you. All your grief, at last, at last behind you. Lord in Heaven look down on him in mercy. Take my hand and lead me to salvation, take my love for love is ever lasting. And remember the truth that once was spoken, to love another person is to see the face of God." I know it's not a happy song, but it's the only one that I can think of and so looking away spy a single golden tent out of the others.

"Whose is that?" I ask trying to get the weird feeling of being watched to go away and it's Legolas who smiles and says,

"Yours, seems the White Lady does not want you to be sleeping in the same company of men." I just roll my eyes before yawning and so standing from my spot by the fire say,

"Night gentlemen." to which they all respond and so heading off to my own tent climb inside and try to change as quickly as I can into something less—fancy. Thankfully I find a simple sleeping gown to change into and make remarkable time on the change. As I lie down I hear the others starting to turn in and know that Frodo will be heading out to see Galadriel soon. I try not to think about it and soon I'm asleep, but my dreams are plagued with what's to happen. It's like watching the movies and I can't do anything but watch helplessly. I see every battle that is to come, every soldier that is to die, every nameless face of a poor soul. As everything grows darker and darker I try to wake myself from my nightmare but feel trapped in a narrow hallway of images and sights and sounds. I can faintly hear someone talking to me, a voice trying to wake me but it's so far away I can't tell who it is or what their saying. Then, to my horror I'm faced with flames that lick and snake around my body and the Eye staring straight at me. I feel intense heat as the flames coil around me trying to suffocate me, the fires wrapping around my neck and squeezing. And still the Eye looked on, his sinister laughter echoing around me as I try to breathe normally but with every breath it is harder and harder. Finally I can't stand the heat around my neck or the chocking feeling and scream until I taste blood. Only then do I wake up, bolting from my position and look around looking for the Eye. It's then I see the faces of my companions, each face filled with an unnamed horror as I try to calm my breathing. By the time I have both Celeborn, Galadriel, Haldir and several other Elves are coming towards me. As I look around I notice I'm not in my tent but are outside and covered by at least two blankets. Overwhelmed by my dream I try to stand but Aragon pushes me back down gently asking,

"What happened Zoe?" I bite back a sob and close my eyes so that I don't have to look at anyone.

"Take her to my tallan, she is in need of more than—" I hear Galadriel start to say but instantly I cut her off saying,

"No," and opening my eyes feel a tear slip past a I say shakily,

"I'm not leaving my family." the look on her face, and the others says it all as I say bitterly,

"He won't scare me again, I won't let that happen ever again." and then it sets in, it wasn't just a nightmare—it was the Dark Lord. Looking to my tent, I spy my sword just within the flap and have to wonder about the swords name 'Evening Battle'. Lord Elrond said that the sword has no history of being used so that I would have a clean slate, but now I wonder if that was true. Then again, why would he lie to me?

"Let us leave her be," Galadriel says to the other Elves standing around me and turns back to the Fellowship to say,

"They shall guard her well, after all, they are her family." I watch as the other Elves leave; Celeborn and Galadriel all but shooing the others out as Haldir lingers behind.

"Zoe," someone says and looking up notice Boromir kneeling beside me and he continues,

"Shall I help you back to your tent?" shaking my head, I slowly stand with his help and head off to my tent holding the blanket around my body. It's only when I'm right outside my tent that I turn around to smile and say,

"I'm sorry guys." and back in I go, closing the flap and making sure it's tied shut. The rest of the night is spent lying awake, listening to Gimli snore and both Aragon and Boromir talking quietly. Even though their voices are low, I can hear what they are saying.

"Perhaps Zoe should stay here, in safety and security." Boromir says but Aragon is quick to reply,

"No, Gandalf told me of her past. For her to call us family was more than a simple sentiment, she must mean it with all her heart."

"No, we cannot decide her fate for her." I hear Legolas say but someone snorts before Boromir says,

"I only wish her well."

"So do we all Boromir, but Legolas is right, it would not be fair for us to choose her destiny." their voices grow softer as I roll over on my side and slowly reaching out for my sword clutch it to my chest saying to myself,

"I'll decide my fate, I'll choose what I'll do and not do." then turning towards the flap say even softer,

"I'll stay with my family until the end." the next time I wake I hear birdsong and pleasant voices talking to one another. I can smell food being cooked and know that Sam is probably hard at work cooking for everyone; bless him. I set about changing when I hear a voice ask,

"Zoe?"

"Be right out." I call adjusting my tunic and slipping on my boots grab my sword before heading out to find Frodo waiting for me.

"He came to you last night." he said simply and nodding halfheartedly smile before saying,

"So, who wants to spar?" everyone looks surprised but it's Pippin who cries,

"I do!" getting everyone to laugh and the tension breaks. We all spar for seemingly ever taking turns with one another. Legolas works on my bow skills as Aragon and Boromir help me better get a handle on my sword. When it's lunch time the female Elf who helped me in the Lady's tallan comes over to our little area saying,

"The Lady wishes to see lady Zoe." I'm right in the middle of shooting an arrow when I hear this and so turn to see her causing the arrow to slice into Legolas cheek. He steps back flinching as I drop the bow when I see blood.

"Oh goodness Legolas!" I say going over to him and without hesitation rip part of my tunic to whip away the blood on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Legolas." I say honestly as I clean his face of blood making sure that there's no mark from the slice.

"It is fine, I shall heal." Legolas says but I just shake my head and say under my breath,

"Stubborn Elves." this gets a laugh out of him before he pushes my shoulder over to the female Elf saying,

"Go on then Zoe." and so I follow behind the Elf wondering what I did to get under the Lady's watchful gaze. Soon we come to the Mirror and I see Galadriel waiting for me with a silver pitcher in her hands and shoos the other Elf away.

"Come and see." she ushers me as she pours in the water and hesitating for a moment step up and peer into the waters. At first the water is murky but then it clears to show myself on the battle field, blood caked onto my face as I stand at the Black Gate. It's then I feel a horrible stabbing pain in my chest and watch the Mirror as I fall into a crumpled heap. I can almost feel the blood leaving my body and have to force myself to turn away.

"This can be your fate, but only if you wish for it." Galadriel says but I turn to see her and say,

"I'd rather die with a family than an orphan."


	11. Chapter Ten

**So this chapter has more originality in it which makes me smile because I was kinda getting tired of having her follow the movie plot, though it's a necessary evil. **

Chapter Ten~

Galadriel looks impressed at me before shaking her silvery head and stepping around the Mirror to stand by my side says,

"I cannot promise what my Mirror shows, only that it shows things that are—"

"Things that were, and things that shall be if I don't change it." I finish for her making her smile before she says,

"You know far too much for someone so young, not even over several winters and yet you have the wisdom oh so greatly past your knowledge. Mithrandir should have told you this, but I suspect you could sense it." but I have an idea what she's saying and are about to say so, but it must have been written all over my face for she says,

"You came from another world apart from this one with the knowledge of things yet to happen to those you keep company with, but not yourself. You were never part of the story for this world and so could never hope to guess your section of the story. I fear, that in the battle to come what you have seen will happen."

"If I am to die, then why show me? Why allow me to see my future when it's already been written in stone?" I ask her feeling agitated by her soul piercing gaze. Those blue eyes stare at me as she says calmly,

"Should you change your mind now, it will never come to pass. You can stay here as those in your company wish to ask of you, yet they respect you far too much to tell you to remain. Only you can decide. I only wished to reveal the deciding factor for you."

"There is no 'deciding factor' for me Lady," I say hotly feeling my eyes grow misty as I continue,

"I took an oath in Rivendell, to follow and protect those I keep company with. So what if I know the future of this world, so what if I know who will live and die, so what if I know everything but my own fate! I really couldn't care a less, as long as I have them, as long as I have my family then I can die happy. I'd rather die here, happy and with people who love me, than live alone in a world that hated me." and without her permission I leave, tears stinging my eyes as I walk away only to hear behind me two voices.

"She would choose death so willingly? All for a family she will lose?"

"She would it seems. Fear not March Warden, for the time she's been given she will receive what she's always wanted." I don't stop at these words but continue on back to my family where I find the others sparing. Frodo is sparing with Sam, Merry with Pippin, Aragon with Legolas and Boromir with Gimli. It's only then do I feel out of place from the group, for the first time since I was in Rivendell. More tears start to fall as I hurry away from the group to find someplace to hide, someplace to rest and wait out my tears.

"Zoe?" I hear one of them ask as I leave but I race ahead so that they don't follow. When I don't hear footsteps I charge onwards until I find a secluded spot somewhere in the woods of Lothlorien. By the time I stop its dark and I can barely see ahead of me but for the moonlight guiding my way. I slow and look for a place to rest, and maybe even spend the night if I have too and find a small clearing by a stream to make a camp. I start to make a makeshift bed in the wood line of the clearing, picking a nice spot before a set of rocks where I can overhang branches should it rain. Only when I've settled down do I realize I still have my sword and silently thank whoever up in the Heavens who are watching over me. I lie down and close my eyes, listening to the woods around me and fall into a peaceful place between awake and asleep. Just before I fall into the realm of dreams I hear a twig snap and shoot upright and strain to hear. The rustling in the trees and the sound of bubbling waters fill my ears but even so I slowly get my sword ready and hide in my little area. Another twig snaps and I feel my stomach turn to ash; there are more than one. Swallowing, I fear whoever or whatever it is will find me first so I count to three before slowly crawling out of my hiding spot. The moon is hidden by clouds so I can't see a thing; I'm blind to the attack and start muttering softly,

"Come get me, come get me." if whatever or whoever it is its waiting for an opportunity, now's it. Once more I hear a twig snap, only this time it's right behind me and so whirling around swing only to have it deflected by another blade.

"Zoe it is only me!" and a sliver of moonlight shows me who it is; Aragon. My hummingbird heart freezes in my chest at the look on his face, I've scare him out of his mind; I can clearly see that in his eyes. Three more figures come into my line of vision; Boromir, Legolas and Haldir all looking the same as Aragon. I don't feel my sword drop out of my hand, only hear my own heart beating as I sob out,

"I'm so sorry." I feel horrible now, not only have I seen my own death but I had the others believe I had gone off only to be found dead tomorrow. I've hurt my family, I've hurt my friends, I failed myself. Choking on another sob, I sway in the breeze before falling into someone's arms.

"She needs to be taken back." Haldir's voice says as I'm scooped up into his chest. I can almost feel the lingering horror coming off him from my fleeing and so cuddle into his chest as if trying to convince him I'm here. I feel numb as I close my eyes in order not to see where were going, even though I know we'll end up back in the city where I'll be forced to face everyone's questions.

"Zoe," Haldir asks softly as I hide my face deeper in his chest but he continues to speak asking,

"Why run away Zoe? Why not go to your family?" he sound so honestly sadden that I look up into his face to see his face etched in stone as if waiting for a good answer. Blinking, I swallow back my first reply before saying,

"I'm going to die here, in Middle Earth." my words ketch him off guard for he spots dead in his tracks and sets me down on something, a log I guess as he takes both of my hands to ask,

"Are you ill?" shaking my head I look up at the other three and say in a hollow voice,

"I choose to die here, and I shall treasure each moment with all of my family." then looking away say a bit more strongly,

"But for the time I have been given, I am what I am." the hands holding mine give them a squeeze as Haldir asks,

"And what are you?" turning back to look past them all I say holding my head tall,

"I am loved." what he does next surprises me; he pull me into a tight hug as he says,

"Yes you are." I feel a smile on my face as he pulls back so that I can be hugged by Aragon and Boromir and Legolas, Aragon all but lifting me into the air, Boromir spinning me around in a circle along with Legolas. When I'm back on my feet I stand in the middle of the three smiling until I notice a very out of place Haldir who looks stiff. Taking a breath, I step past the three and say,

"You can be part of my family too Haldir, if you want." I know that this is probably completely inappropriate for me; a human asking an Elf to be part of the same family but his hopeful expression tells me he doesn't give a damn.

"I'd like that." he says softly and smiling I hug him, just fitting under his chin. He doesn't return the hug for a few seconds and I start to wonder if I've gone too far but then he hugs me back and I know I'm ok. After all, he did hug me before so why would this be any different?

"Come," he says pulling back to see my face.

"Let us get you back to the rest of your family." when we return the Hobbits and Gimli all but jump on me with relief and I give out hugs for all saying to the newly formed group,

"Thank you for being my family." the moment I always wanted finally is mine; eighteen years of living alone without a mother, father, brother or sister to call my own and now I have eight brothers who care for me. Eighteen years of feeling alone in a world too cruel to care only to come into a world torn literally in half by a war that will decide all. Eighteen years of my life have gone by, and only now I'm starting to really live. Maybe it was otherworldly intervention that I came here instead of dying there. Maybe it was a simply slip of the Gods design and I was never met to continue breathing. Whatever the reasons, whatever the road has in store for me I will greet it with open arms. At last, at last I am where I know I'm meant to be. With eight brothers who care for me and another friend, eight brothers who will see me to the end to my days, eight brothers to call my own.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Alrighty, back to the actually story plot despite how much fun I was having writing with originality.**

Chapter Eleven~

When morning comes the next day we are ready to make our leave and everyone packs for the journey ahead. With what happened last night everyone is happy to see me smiling, but in reality it is only a façade. I know what's going to happen now; Bormoirs death, Merry and Pippin being taken by the Uruk-Hai and Frodo going off to Mordor with Sam. These images flash through my mind as we make our way towards the riverside with mist that creeps along like a warning towards my feet. We come to stand in a line before several Elves, each of us receiving a greenish cloak with a silver and green leave brooch fastening it together.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn says as he inspects us all, his gaze lingering on us in turn. The Elf helping fasten my cloak looks vaguely familiar to me, but I say nothing as Celeborn speaks.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!" a slender hand falls on his shoulders and here comes Galadriel in all white looking like an earthbound angel. Behind her are a few Elves holding gifts for us all and it's Legolas who gets his first,

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." and he is handed the most well-crafted bow I have ever seen. Next come Merry and Pippin, an Elf handing out two daggers,

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." each Hobbit takes them a bit wearily but her words are soothing so they don't have too much fear on their faces.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope, made of hithlain." Galadriel says as one Elf hands Sam a nicely coiled rope.

"Thank you, my lady. Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?" he says even though he takes it but the Lady simply smiles before turning to Gimli to ask,

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?"

"Nothing, except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." I roll my eyes at his comment and get a slight push on my shoulder from Legolas who stands beside me. Galadriel then comes to Aragon and touches his pendant given to him by Arwen saying,

"I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear." and the rest in is Elvish so I can't understand. Aragon replies in Elvish but the Lady switches back to Common Tongue only to say above a whisper,

"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn…to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness…with all that is left of your kin." and then she returns to me, something golden in her hands and as she opens them I see it's a pendant shaped like a star.

"Laurëa Ilmien, Golden Starlight. May it bring comfort to you when you need it most dear one." she slips it over my head, the chain almost none existent on my skin though a heat comes off the pendant itself.

"I can't ask you for this," I start to say but she silences me by raising a hand and says instead,

"Be at peace Lady Zoe, you are far more worthy than you give yourself credit for." and at her words I slip the pendant under my tunic and smile up at her as she moves to Frodo to give him Earendil. As she steps away the Elf who had helped me with my cloak comes up and whispers near my ear,

"Haldir sends his regards and shall see you away on the eastern riverbed." it's then I guess this has to be one of his brothers and want to say something but the others have moved to get into the boats. As we all get in, I take the boat with Legolas and Gimli and we are given a starting push into the river.

"What she gave you is priceless," Legolas says as he paddles onwards down the river making me turn to see him.

"Golden Starlight was said to be passed down by the Valar, as gift to one worthy of wielding it."

"You talk as if it's a weapon." I say in reply but he merely gives me a look before turning towards the eastern shore where I follow his gaze to see Haldir. I smile and wave slightly as Gimli says to me,

"Seems the lad is smiting with you my lass."

"What!?" I croak but he starts laughing and I have to turn back to slap his shoulder which gets him to stop. I spy Legolas laughing too and so say,

"You knew this too?"

"We all could have guessed." he says smartly so I smack him too, if only for good measure. When I turn back Haldir has gone leaving me to wonder what the hell both men were saying. I sit pondering this as we pass downstream and between rocky passageways. Soon we come to a massive canyon where I look up to see towering statues.

"Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." I hear Aragon say and know how much this must mean to him, to see his ancestors. It's a very long while before after that we start to make camp, pulling the boats out of the water to rest on the shores and starting a fire.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragon says as I help starting to make the fire but Gimli chimes in always so full of happy thoughts,

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" I sigh deeply as Aragon replies to his statement and can faintly hear Legolas speaking to Aragon about leaving. I'm just about to speak up when Merry comes over with firewood asking,

"Where's Frodo?" and then I'm forced to remember what's going to happen, the shock of the truth hitting me like a tidal wave. We all rush to look for Frodo and knowing where Boromir will be head that way. As I reach him I can hear him calling out,

"Frodo, I'm sorry! Frodo!" and so coming up to him pat him on the shoulder only to have him push me to the ground hard. I stumble backwards on the leave covered ground and stare up at him as he looks shocked,

"I'm sorry Zoe," he says helping me to stand, leaves him his hair and looking like a train wreck. Taking both my shoulders he says,

"I never meant to hurt him."

"Let's just help the others." I say and so we go in search of the others, myself unwillingly leading Boromir to his death. As we run we spy Merry and Pippin fleeing from the Uruk-Hai and so jump to intercede them. As we fight I can't help but search for the archer that will kill Boromir as he blows three cries on his horn. Pushing me back, he continues to blow as we race for cover, the Hobbits running alongside me. Merry and Pippin start throwing rocks as I notice the leader with his bow ready and aimed at Boromir. Feeling time freeze, I run into the arrows path and get it in the arm and time speeds back up.

"ZOE!" Boromir cries as I bit my lip so hard I draw blood, Gods does this hurt. As I fall to my knees Boromir stands before me to defend me and gets three arrows into his body like a pin cushion. I watch him fall as he struggles to fight but know it's useless, and when I hear Merry and Pippin start screaming know they've been taken. I stay on my knees as Boromir moves towards a tree to rest against, oblivious of me since he's going into shock. Forcing myself onto my feet, I stumble over to him as he struggles to breath, the gasps growing harder and harder.

"Zoe," he breaths out as I kneel beside him and smile down at his bloodied face.

"I wish I could have taken you to my City," he continues but I try to stop him as I know the strain of talking is getting to him.

"As my sister, I should have done more."

"No Boromir, you did everything you could." I say cupping his cheek and kissing his brow as the others come rushing in, just in time to see Boromir die.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**So yes, I killed off Boromir but please don't be angry, I was simply following the script. I could have saved him and honestly thought about it but it would have gotten confusing for what I'm planning. SORRY!**

Chapter Twelve~

Aragon kneels on the other side of Boromir since he won't let go of my hand, it's in a death grip.

"They took the little ones." he says to Aragon who looks over the wounds knowing he's going to die and says to him,

"Be still."

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?!" Boromir cries but I hush him and say,

"He's beyond our reach." Aragon nods as I hold tighter onto Boromir's hand who says in a tight voice,

"Forgive me, I did not see it. I have failed you all." and he looks to me as he says this, bringing one hand to brush some of my hair out of my face.

"No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor." I say chocking on sobs as Aragon tries to remove the arrows even though it's a lost cause.

"Leave them," Boromir says to Aragon harshly as he reaches for his sword which I give to him and he clasps it to his chest saying,

"I would have followed you my Brother…my Captain…My King!" and then turning to see me smiles as he finishes,

"And I have been honored to call you my Sister." and right before my eyes, his light vanishes from his. Tears sting my vision as I sob out,

"Be at peace, Brother." and I kiss his brow before holding my cheek to his. Only when I pull back does Aragon notice my wound and says quickly,

"You are hurt." I can only nod as I stand back from Boromir and into Legolas's hold.

"Come, we need to remove that soon." he says but I shake my head and say,

"We need to lay him to rest first." to my surprise no one argues and so Aragon and Legolas set about taking his body to the river. As the funeral marches on I manage to pull the arrow out and bit back my cry of pain. Both Aragon and Legolas put Boromir in one of the boats, his sword on his chest and things around him and they are about to send it off but I stop them, only to add a small bundle of flowers to his chest. I stand, clutching my wound to watch his boat fall off the waterfall and when I can no longer see the craft I take a seat and start to mend myself.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas says as he starts to move another boat but when Aragon says nothing he says confused,

"We mean not to follow?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." I say as I dig through a pack for something to wrap my wound with and when Gimli chimes in Aragon says to him,

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light. Let us hunt some orc!" as they all cheer I have wrapped my wound tightly and stand upright to say,

"Let's head out." all three stare at me and Gimli is about to say something when I simply turn around and start running. It's Gimli who cheers me on as I hear footsteps behind me, racing to catch up but I have a head start on them and push myself to continue. Already I have had to watch one of my brother's die, already I have had to endure the pain of battle, already I have suffered but this is my chosen fate. This is my chosen path; with Aragon, Legolas and Gimli by my side I know I won't falter. With I smile on my face from either this thought or the thought that in the end we shall win, I turn around to see my brothers and smile. At least I have them; at least I know I'll always have them. Aragon is sewing my wound shut with a dull needle, but not before numbing the wound with some herb Legolas managed to find. Gimli built a fire to sterilize the needle before Aragon set about stitching me up.

"You should have been more careful." he says looking up at me but I give a small smile saying,

"I know, trust me, I know."

"Here," Legolas says giving me a chunk of Elvish bread to nibble on and taking it I thank him.

"You need to keep your strength if we are to catch up to them." he finishes and I know he's right, we already wasted a day to deal with me. As soon as Aragon is finished I stand from my spot on a rock and pat Aragon's shoulder saying,

"Shall we?" he smiles and we take off once more, over acres of land that pass in a blur of mute colors. Soon were on a very hilly path and Aragon bends down to listen to a rock.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" he cries standing back up picking up his running. Legolas notices Gimli falling behind and goes to speed him up as I run alongside Aragon. We take another moment to stop looking down at the endless sea of plains below us.

"Rohan, home of the Horse-lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us." Legolas says somehow passes us to stand on a large rock calling out,

"The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the Hobbits to lsengard!"


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**So a lot of you requested some Haldir moments and so I added a quick moment with him and Zoe. I know it might not be enough but trust me, once we get to Helms Deep there will be Haldir/Zoe moments abound!**

Chapter Thirteen~

Very later that night we make camp, all of us needed rest before we push onwards. Were close to Rohan and can't wait until we have to deal with Grimma and then Helms Deep. For some reason I make my pack a bit father from everyone else, probably because I need space to figure out what I'm going to do for the rest of the way. Lying on my back staring at the stars I don't realize I'm asleep until I open my eyes and find myself in Lórien. Looking around I have to wonder what on earth I'm doing here until I see of all people, or really Elves, Haldir. What really gets me though is I see myself beside him looking blissed out holding a baby.

"No way." I mutter as I watch us—them—kiss leaving me to feel both shocked and shaking. It's only then that I hear a whispery voice in my ear say,

"And so you shall be if you choose." before the vision begins to swim away and I'm left sitting upright and panting. What the hell just happened?! I find myself this time with dawn overhead and the others wake but watching me carefully.

"Don't bother." I say to them as we pack up and head off. We're running down a hillside that is incredibly steep, my feet just barely managing to stay firmly on the ground.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas says quickly as I push and push myself to run. I need to keep running, I just have too. I notice Aragon has stopped and realizes he's listening to something; thundering hooves. Aragon waves us to hide behind some rocks, motioning me to cover my head with my hood as the Riders of Rohan come charging towards us. Aragon waits for them to come closer before calling out,

"Riders of Rohan...what news from the Mark?" the horsemen circle around us when we step out, completely surrounding us in a tight circle.

"What business does an Elf, a Man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" one soldier says then he notices me and shouts,

"And show your face man! Do not dare hide from me!" from around the corner of my hood I look to Aragon for permission as Gimli say something about the rider to tell us his name first. I watch as the rider who spoke, Eomer, dismounts his horse and comes charging over at Gimli saying hotly,

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf...if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Legolas doesn't take this well for he knots an arrow in his bow saying,

"You would die before your stroke fell." and the other riders aim their spears at Legolas but I can't stand it anymore and lower my hood to say,

"I am Zoe of Rivendell, this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." Eomer looks shocked when he sees my face, his dark blue eyes darkening even more as he says,

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king...and claimed lordship over these lands." as he speaks he takes off his helmet and holds it at his side before questioning,

"You are no Elf maiden."

"No, I am human." I reply as I shift to stand behind Aragon as Eomer turns his attention back to Aragon to say,

"My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning .He walks here and there, they say...as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." I feel Aragon stiffen at this as he says honestly,

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friend's captive." Eomer looks upset at this, turning his head away as he says softly,

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asks but since I know the answer say,

"They left none alive. They piled the carcasses and burned them." and so point to a small snaking trail of smoke that lingers in the blue skies. Everyone stares at me and it's Gimli who says,

"Dead?" I don't nod, but instead look to Eomer who says,

"I am sorry," then he whistles and up come two horses when he calls,

"Hasufel! Arod! May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." he puts his helmet back on and mounts his horse as me and Aragon take the reins of the two horses given to us and Eomer says,

"Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" and giving one last look to me kicks his horse into a gallop as he leads his men away, the circle disbanding and charging off over the hillside. As we mount our horse; Aragon and myself on one and Legolas and Gimli on the other Aragon asks me as he helps me up,

"They are dead, you know this for curtain?" I look down at him and sigh at his forlorn face and say,

"I only know what I've seen beforehand." Aragon mounts behind me and we ride off to the smoldering Uruk-Hai pile not too far away from us, just over a ridge. The stench is horrible and I have to cover my nose as we slowdown in order for the others to search the carcass pile. I watch as they dig through the pile, Gimli even more so and sigh deeply knowing they won't find them, but will find another later on.

"We failed them." I hear Gimli say as I dismount and head over to the others just as Aragon starts tracking the two Hobbits. We follow the tracks along towards the woods and as we get closer Aragon says,

"Tracks lead away from the battle…...into Fangorn Forest." we all look up at the incredibly dark forests that lay ahead of us and I can't help but feel a twinge of fear.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli says but I can't help myself from saying under my breath,

"Not wanting to end up on the smoldering Uruk-Hai pile perhaps?" thankfully the others don't hear me as they start making their way into the woods.

"Come Zoe," I hear Legolas say and so jog to catch up to them and begin the trek into the woods. As we walk Gimli sees a trail of orc blood and says it is as he spits it out, gross. As Gimli pauses Aragon notices the tracks and looks around for more.

"The air is so close in here." I say as I stare around at the trees, knowing most likely they are listening into our conversation.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory...and anger." Legolas says as he takes my shoulder to hurry me along, something isn't right to him and it makes his eyes dart around in worry. As a deep guttural sound echoes Gimli raises his axe but I tell him quietly to lower it, it's only making things worse. Legolas continues to push me gently along as he says something to Aragon, both of their eyes quickly dart around our position.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas says as he readies his bow and an arrow but I seeing as if I know who it is I don't bother to ready my sword.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragon says and I thankfully stop myself from rolling my eyes as Aragon says in a near whisper,

"We must be quick." suddenly there is a blast of white hot light and Gimli tosses his axe, which normally would be a kill if it wasn't deflected. Legolas fires an arrow only to have that too deflected and Aragon's sword gets red hot in his hands, only I am not affected.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." the voice says calmly as I try to get closer, but Aragon holds me back with one hand as he demands,

"Where are they?"

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the voice asks simply but Aragon growls at this before shouting in a rage,

"Who are you? Show yourself!" and out from the brilliant light comes Gandalf the White, his robes as pure as Galadriel's, his staff carved elegantly in his hand.

"It cannot be." Aragon says in shock but unable to help it I rush forward and hug him tight saying to myself,

"Thank the Valar." Gandalf laughs at this, holding me equally close and as the others try to wrap their heads around this he says,

"Good to see you again Zoe." and pulling me aside says to the others,

"I fell through fire...and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time, stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end and I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf." Aragon says in wonder and as he nods the Wizard says,

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**I know a lot of you want more Haldir/Zoe moment's but trust me and I do mean that they WILL come!**

Chapter Fourteen~

As we slowly make our way out of the woods I can feel animosity from the others, they somehow must have guessed that I knew Gandalf would be alright. I force myself to stay ahead of them, Gandalf by my side who keeps peeking at me out of the corner of his eye. He's watching over me, even now back from the dead he's watching over me.

"Zoe," Aragon calls and forced to turn around are met with a punch to the right cheek. I stumble from the impact and nearly fall only Gandalf picks me up shouting at the ranger,

"How dare you!"

"She knew! She knew the whole time and did not tell us! She left us to mourn your death when she knew!" Aragon shouts in reply as I hold my cheek which throbs in bitter pain.

"Yes, yes she knew." Gandalf says as he cups my cheek and fills it with warmth to take away the pain before continuing,

"She knew from long before any of this happened. I knew she knew, yet did not want to change what must have been. Should she have the future would be utterly different from what it may be, a whole different outcome than the one I see." then he turns to the others and I notice Legolas is holding Aragon's shoulder back, Gimli his other arm.

"How dare she know." Aragon says in distain but Gandalf will have none of it and steps right up to the man to says staring into his eye,

"She knows nearly everything about this world and its fate. It is the reason behind her coming on this quest, to see the future unfurl. Lord Elrond and I both agreed all those months ago that her reason for coming into this world was to help it in any way she could, and she has done her job best she can. You hit your one Sister, the one person you all should be caring for the most at this moment. You dishonor yourself Aragon." Gandalf turns away then and taking my shoulder turns me around so that we exit the woods first. I watch as he makes a gray cloak appear over his white ones as he says aloud,

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli shouts as he and the other reemerge from the forests, Aragon still looking angry with me.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." he says as we come to our horses and I have to wonder who I shall ride with now. Gandalf takes a few steps forward and whistles something so loud and high pitched I fear my ears may bleed as coming from across the grassland comes the perfect white horse.

"That is one of the Mearas unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas says in awe as the horse stops before Gandalf and as bowing to the horse the man says,

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf mounts the horse as do the others and I notice that Gimli is now riding with Aragon, Legolas waiting for me to get on the other horse. Stepping over to him I smile and are about to thank him when he cuts me off saying,

"He won't be angry for long, he is only upset that you wouldn't confide in your brothers."

"I couldn't Legolas, it might have changed things." I reply as I get on the horse and as he climbs behind me we begin for Edoras, and the Golden Hall. The ride is long and I nearly fall asleep twice from the constant motion but we soon stop to stare at Edoras, capital of Rohan.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan... whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf says as we walk into the city, everyone looking so somber that I can nearly taste it in the air. From behind me Legolas raises my hood and says,

"You'll need it to hide." I don't question him as we head for the Hall and once before it dismount and climb the many stairs up to the doorman.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." the doorman says then looking to me continues,

"And show your face, do not hide it." but I don't listen, only remove my sword from around my waist as the others comply, but not happily. The doorman, Hama, is still staring at me and suddenly reaches out to remove my hood when Gandalf says,

"Leave the boy good sir, or you may find your hand gone." the hand vanishes from view as he demands Gandalf remove himself from his staff.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick." Gandalf says innocently enough but since Hama is pissed he almost doesn't let it go, but finally we are allowed inside. The Hall is so dim it seems like nighttime has swallowed it whole. Everyone stares at us as Legolas takes Gandalf's arm as he plays at being limp and I fit myself between Legolas and Aragon. I take a hesitant peek up to see Grima, the slime ball siting by the King and try my best not to make a face at him.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late...Théoden King." Gandalf cries as we walk closer towards the throne.

"Why should I welcome you...Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden asks in a broken voice as I look around to see guards following every footstep, thankfully it hasn't gone unnoticed by the others.

"A just question, my liege. Late is the hour...in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Grima says coldly as he stalks over towards us and I see his cronies getting too closer for comfort.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf sneers as he raises his staff, letting go of Legolas arm as Grima shouts at the guards to get the staff. The men jump to attack Gandalf but I punch the first one who comes near in the face, the others quickly joining in the fight. As Gandalf continues towards Théoden I look to Hama who is holding back his comrade, he sees my face and realizes who I am.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the Shadows." Gandalf says as he raises one hand toward the ancient looking man, even older looking than Keith Richards. Grima tries to crawl away but I step on his chest and snarl,

"I would stay still if I were you jerk." I can see the shock in his face and notice my hood is now down, my hair free flowing around me but I don't care, I want him down and for him to stay down. I turn my head to see Gandalf who says as he closes his eyes,

"I release you...from the spell." but the Keith Richards wannabe just laughs mockingly before tilting his head saying,

"You have no power here ...Gandalf the Grey." this gets Gandalf angry and so he tosses aside his cloak to reveal his newly given power before saying darkly,

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." and then he's fighting Saruman back, pushing back the dark cloud that hovers over the King. I see Aragon stopping Eowyn and smile at her when she looks to me in horror before turning back to the wizard duel.

"Be gone!" Gandalf demands and tossing his staff one more time towards the King pushes the dark cloud off him and he falls nearly out of his chair but then Eowyn stops him from falling. The cloud is gone now and light returns to the hall as the King's features return to normal. Looking to his niece, Théoden smiles and cups one of her cheeks before turning to Gandalf who says somewhat out of breath,

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Théoden says as he slowly stands and looks to his hands in wonder.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better...if they grasped your sword." Gandalf says as Hama steps up with the Kings sword, Théoden reaching for it and clasping it tightly. He looks about the Hall and spies Grima under my foot and I look down to pull him up onto his feet and push him towards the King. Before I know it, the slime ball is being kicked out of Rohan and running for his life back to his Master.

"Hail, Théoden King!" Hama cries and as the people respond and fall to their knees the King asks suddenly,

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Alright, when we all get to Helm's Deep Haldir/Zoe moments will be abound. Just please wait a bit longer—please? Also I'm trying my best to add my own moments but it's kinda hard when you wanna follow the script, but I am trying!**

Chapter Fifteen~

The very same day we join the people of Edoras in mourning the Kings only son; the young man carried by six royal guards followed by King Théoden, Gandalf, Aragon, Legolas, Gimli and myself in front of the masses. As his body is carried down to the burial mound I spy Eowyn dressed all in black singing a hymn for him as the Paul Bearers pass the man into the tomb. The sound of weeping penetrates the air, wailing cries echo against the afternoon and even I feel horribly sad. Slowly the doors of the mound are closed and people start to leave in order to allow the King to say goodbye. I watch for a few moments before I leave along with Aragon, Legolas and Gimli back up to the hall and we head inside to rest and recover. It's a while before Eowyn returns to the Hall and I feel compelled to go over and see her.

"Eowyn," I call as she heads out of the main part of the hall but my call makes her stop.

"You," she says as I come over to stand near her.

"You were the one fighting along with the others." I nod and turn back to see my companions and say,

"I am part of the Fellowship." and smiling at them turn back to say,

"But that's not why I called you, we saw your brother who wishes you well and safety." this is a lie, but I only say it to make her feel better and it seems to do the trick for she smiles weakly before saying,

"Would you like to change? I'm sure a bath and clean dress would do you good." so taking my elbow she leads me back towards where I can only guess is her room as she says,

"It is a surprise to me, that a woman is part of such a strange group. I could never have hoped for my uncle to recover from the spell that consumed him, but seeing him well makes me so happy—" but she stops here because she starts to cry again. Even though her uncle is well she still mourns for her cousin, it moves me to hug her tight. She cries into my shoulder for several minutes before regaining her composure and standing back says to me,

"Come." we enter a room that I can tell is hers and she pulls me over to the dresser to get a dress for me.

"I'm afraid it won't be fancy," she says as she tries to find something for me but I wave it off saying,

"Whatever you lend me will be fine." and out she pulls a nice rich green dress with long sleeves, brown thread weaving branches along the neckline and sleeve cuffs.

"Shall I prepare a bath for you?" she asks but I shake my head saying that I'll just change and suggest she do the same.

"It will be nice," she starts to say as she gets out an outfit for herself.

"To have another female warrior to talk to." she finishes before going to the privacy screen to change first; it's only fair I tell her after all, it is her home. After she changes I take my turn and she asks me about my journey.

"We set of from Rivendell with ten, went through the mines where we lost Gandalf, went to Lothlórien and stayed there for a while before pressing on. My brother—"

"Brother?" she asks as I step out changed into the dress and have to realize she doesn't understand.

"They are all my brothers, they adopted me, each in their own way." then I continue to explain our journey as she sends for my clothing to be washed. When I come to the part where we meet Eomer she asks me,

"How did he seem?" I sigh at this and say,

"He seemed angry that he was forced from his homeland, but he will return if asked. He still is loyal to your uncle the King and will go charging into battle for him." Eowyn smiles at this as we head out into the main Hall only to find the two children from the border coming in. In a heartbeat Eowyn is there to guide them to sit and eat and I follow only because the children's ages shock me. The boy seems no older than ten, his sister six or seven. As someone brings them both food I take a seat beside the girl as Eowyn says,

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where's Mama?" the little girl asks but I hush her and put an arm around her shoulder as she continues to eat vigorously. I barely listen to the Gandalf's conversation with the King knowing where it will lead, Helms Deep. I look over at Aragon as he sits looking upset and then look away; he still hasn't said anything to me about the punch.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf says making me look at the wizard and as the King seals his peoples fate I stand from the table and head outside.

"Helm's Deep." Gandalf says in disbelief as he follows me outside toward the stables.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli asks in an annoyed tone but Aragon says to him,

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold." Gandalf says as we enter the stables where Shadowfax waits almost a bit too calmly in his stall.

"They will hold." I say with conviction getting Aragon to stare at me. Only Gandalf smiles as he mounts the horse and says,

"The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." then off he goes galloping out of the stables and out of the city. We watch him go and I can only hope that what he says will happen, what if the riders don't come in time? What if the Elves don't come?

"Zoe," Aragon says and turning find him standing alone, Gimli and Legolas missing in action.

"I want, need, to apologies." he says taking both of my hands before continuing,

"I was so wrong to have hit you, it was beyond my right mind to do so and I wish to beg your forgiveness." I smile at him and have to laugh despite feeling tears of understanding in my eyes.

"I forgive you Aragon, I forgave you a long time ago." he pulls me into a hug then and whispers into my hair,

"I have a saint for a sister." as we step apart to head back into the Hall he holds my shoulder the whole way. Back in the Hall Legolas and Gimli come over to ask,

"So, the trouble is over?"

"It is finished." I say which gets Gimli to roar with laughter, even Legolas looks about to laugh. The rest of the time is spent packing and I stay in the Hall to watch Eowyn with a blade, Aragon step in and Eowyn telling him about her fear. When Aragon leaves her and she puts the sword back I step over to her saying,

"He's a bit rough around the edges but he's a good guy."

"He seems so," Ewoyn says but I lean in to whisper,

"He's also taken by the way." she looks at me horrified but I just wink and say in my normal voice,

"Your time will come Eowyn, you will never have to see a cage, of this I can promise." a look of confusion passes over her face before she takes my shoulder and giving it a squeeze says,

"I hope so."

"I know so."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Ok peeps, the long awaited arrival of the Elves(and Haldir)at Helms Deep! From now on there will hopefully be plenty of Haldir/Zoe moments for you all since I know you all were very keen on that. ;-)**

Chapter Sixteen~

Days past as we set out for Helms Deep, somehow I manage to be given a horse, I suspect either Aragon or Gimli has convinced the King I deserve one. I ride in my traveling cloths having gotten them back from washing, they really needed it badly. The trek is long and hard for the people; carrying food and belongings, carts and livestock, children and babes. As I ride I try to help whoever I can, even so far as getting off several times in order to help out with one thing or another. The day is fine and clear as we go around several lakes before we stop for a break. Eowyn makes her famous 'uneatable stew' and I watch with amusement as Aragon tries to eat it, along with the others. As I laugh I spy the King coming over towards me and so stand up to speak to him as he says,

"You keep a strange company lady." I blush at this before saying,

"They are my family, if not by blood than by ties." he gives me a strange look before saying,

"Everyone from your company tells me you fight just as well as any other soldier." I know where this is going and so cut off his next sentence by saying,

"You'll have to bind and gag me not to fight my Lord, no offence, but you are not my King and so though I take your words of wisdom I will not allow you to part me from my brothers." he looks sternly at this but I hold my ground and will not budge. Finally he sighs and says,

"I will not keep you from your 'brothers' but you are still in my charge as long as you stay within my company." I bow my head and say,

"I thank you for understanding."

"I do not, but that will not change your mind. That much I can see, and since you are not kin or subject I will let you do as you please with your life." he walks away then and I can clearly tell he is annoyed with me and my words, but I don't care. It's a while later we start up the trek again but as we come over a ridge I see the land and realize what's about to happen. I watch as Aragon comes back over a hillside calling out,

"Wargs! We're under attack!" the people begin panicking as I head off to draw the mutts away from the people, keep the stranglers in line and back towards the main group. As the people flee following Eowyn I spy a Warg and his rider going after her and so gallop to intercept. I come to stand before the beast and Ewoyn and raising my sword say,

"You won't harm her!" the rider laughs before going to charge me but suddenly his Warg stops short and falls down dead. I see an arrow in the beasts side and look up to find Legolas riding towards me, Gimli following. I turn to Eowyn and shout,

"Keep going! We'll hold them off!" I go to Legolas who has killed the rider with a well-placed arrow to the neck and shout to him,

"To the King!" he nods and we head back to the battlefield. Hours pass before the last Warg and his rider are dead, so many have fallen to the fight. As I dismount I hear Legolas calling for Aragon and head over to the cliff side he will find Arwen's pendant. I come to stand beside him and look down at the rushing river below as the King calls out,

"Get the wounded on horses, the wolves of lsengard will return. Leave the dead." he comes over and tells us to come but Legolas, Gimli and I just continue to stare at the river below. It takes all the strength in me not to breathe a word as Legolas and Gimli head out, Legolas holding Evenstar in his hands before tucking it away safely. The journey to the Deep is a quite one and I notice both Legolas and Gimli ride beside me, a shield for any more harm that may happen. When we reach the Deep it is getting dark as the gates swing open and we ride inside.

"So few. So few of you have returned." Eowyn says as we all dismount, her eyes scanning the men for Aragon.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Théoden says to her before he starts into the Deep itself, Gimli going up to Eowyn to tell her about Aragon. She looks horrified before rushing up to me asking,

"Did he die?" now it's my turn to be shocked as I spy Legolas and Gimli listening in though trying not to look like it.

"No." is all I say before climbing the stairs past them all heading for a place to rest, I'm exhausted. I can feel the others following me and don't turn around until I've found a place to sleep.

"Zoe," Legolas tries to say but then he stops when he notices how tired I must look, even Gimli stops to stare.

"Do I really look that bad?" I ask jokingly but Legolas will have none of it and says,

"Come, let us find you a better place to sleep." taking my shoulder he steers me into the caves that reek of so many different smells and odors that I become visibly sick. It's a while before we come back out of the horrible caves into the chambers of the King and somehow they both manage to find a small spare room for me.

"Here, rest and we'll stand watch." Legolas says pushing me into the room gently but I say,

"What about you two?"

"No need to worry none lass, we shall be fine." Gimli says before giving me a small smile which allows me to feel better. So I close the door and make a small pathetic bed of blankets before passing out completely. I don't know how long I slept until Legolas shakes me awake saying,

"He's alive!" the joy in his voices tells me that Aragon has retuned so I shoot up and rushes with him to see my lost brother. When we find him he's getting squeezed to death by Gimli and I have to tear the dwarf from the man. Legolas greets him in Elvish before he says,

"You look terrible." and hands him Evenstar. I spy Eowyn watching as Aragon puts the pendant back on and can see her tears, she's clearly heartbroken. I don't think on it long as Aragon goes to tell the King about the army coming and enter the Hall just behind him.

"A great host, you say?" Théoden asks him when he's finished telling what he's seen.

"All of lsengard has emptied."

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least." I chime and since by now Aragon is used to me knowing what the others do, only nods as the King looks horrified.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall." Aragon says simply but the King shrugs it off saying for them to come. Aragon and I follow Théoden as he exits the Hall telling his man to fetch every man and boy to fight. I cringe as I recall every face that will die tonight and have to take a moment to breathe. I can taste the blood in my mouth from the horrible deaths they will face and shudder under the fact I alone know the outcome.

"Zoe?" a voice asks and looking up I see its Eowyn looking worried as she says,

"Are you ill?"

"No, I'm fine." I say before seeing her face red with anger and say simply,

"He's right you know, besides, I told you your moment will come." and leaving it there I go off to find my brothers in arms. When I find them they are in the armory and Aragon is coming out looking pissed.

"Aragon," I call to him but he doesn't stop and I can understand why so go in order to ready myself for the battle. It takes both Gimli and Legolas to find chainmail and amour for me but finally we manage to find something suitable. When next I exit I am ready for the war, Evening Battle at my side as we search for Aragon. When we find him and he and Legolas forgive each other just as a horn is blown outside the gates.

"That is no orc horn." I say smiling and run off to see the Elves come into the gates, including one Elf in particular. I pass between stunned men as I search for Haldir but only see him when he stops before the King who asks,

"How is this possible?" I'm hidden behind two men as Haldir says,

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." as he finishes his words I step out before Aragon, Legolas and Gimli and can't help but smile at him.

"You are most welcome." Aragon says before hugging Haldir and he only pulls back when Haldir returns it awkwardly.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**You asked and I shall deliver!**

Chapter Seventeen~

When the others have said their thanks I go up to Haldir and hug him tight and get surprised as he picks me up into the air. Letting out a squeak he puts me back down and says,

"I did not think I would see you again."

"Oh come on, you can't lose me that easily." I say waving a hand before smiling and saying,

"Thank you so much Haldir." I notice something darken in his eyes before he bows to me and taking my hand kisses it saying,

"There is nothing to thank me for." I can't help but hear Gimli laughing and turn around to toss my glove at him, getting him square in the face. I hear Haldir laughing at my anger and turn to him to smack his gilded armored shoulder saying,

"Don't start with me Elf boy." he looks beyond amused at this before he tells me he must place his men in ranks.

"Come, I'd be honored if you fought beside me." he says and I turn to ask permission from the others but Aragon just waves me off saying,

"Go on Zoe, you're in safe hands." I try not to read into that as I follow Haldir who barks out orders in Elvish to his men, the Elves forming ranks behind the wall where they can fire easily. After each Elf and Man is placed I stand next to Haldir who looks confidently towards the wall.

"A little birdy told me something rather interesting," I say stealing a glance at Haldir who looks confused before I continue,

"Gimli tells me you like me." his confused face turns sheepish as he looks away saying,

"Perhaps, when this is over, I shall kill the Dwarf." this gets me to burst into laughter and he smiles at me saying,

"I am glad I can make you smile Zoe." we hear Aragon calling out in Elvish and taking a guess at what he's saying stand ready for the fight. The sound coming from over the wall is intense as it starts to pour, and when I say pour I mean golf ball size raindrops are falling from the sky. I look for the man who will release the first arrow and only see him when the arrow goes whizzing over the wall. The damage is done and we hear the stomping feet charging. The Elves begin to aim their bows and ready the first volley of arrows as Haldir takes a step closer to me. When the first ladder comes over the wall and the first Uruk-Hai shows his head I wanna smack him so badly but hold my position next to Haldir who too looks ready for his chance to fight.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragon cries and the Elves and Men ready their weapons and taking out mine I notice for the first time that the inscription is glowing slightly. Confused, I stare at it when I begin to understand the meaning behind the name. 'Evening Battle' and this is my first battle in the dead of night, and Gandalf said I would be the light to shine when no others do, Galadriel had given me Golden Starlight—it all makes sense now! The shock of this holds tightly to me until a hand on my cheek brings me out of it and Haldir voice says,

"A'maelamin, get ready."

"Brace the gate!" I hear Théoden shout as the sound of the battering ram echoes in my ears and getting into a fighting stance say,

"Let them come." I watch as the Uruk-Hai stream into the hole that was blasted into the wall, ants swarming in on a bit of bread and when Aragon calls to charge it really begins. The beast seem charged with some kind of dark energy as we fight them and I can't help but wonder what my part in all of this will do, what will happen. As I fight I notice something that shouldn't be; another one of those exploding balls coming through the hole with several Uruk-Hai around it to protect it.

"Haldir!" I cry to get his attention and pointing at the ball cry,

"We have to stop them!" he nods and I rush to stop the several Uruk-Hai and hear Haldir barking out commands for some Elves to follow us. I'm several feet away from the Uruk-Hai when a thought comes to me, and looking down at my sword seeing the glow is brighter than before and looking back up and I raising my sword in the air scream,

"DIE!" before swinging it downwards and to my utter shock a burst of blue light streams from the blade knocking over anything and everyone in its path, the light seemingly eager for battle. The blast is so powerful that I fall backwards but I manage to see those holding the ball fall before the glow and the ball explode before it can do any more damage. I actually laugh seeing this, but my laughter dies when I see a Uruk-Hai about to stab me. Just before the blow comes a figure jumps before him and pushes him back with his own sword. It's Haldir, and as he fights another Elf helps me up to stand and as soon as I'm upright I go to help Haldir.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" I hear faintly and turn to see Théoden calling his men back.

"Haldir come on!" only when the offending Uruk-Hai has fallen does he turn back and run towards me telling his men to follow. I continue to hear arrows and swords and cries as we run for the Keep hearing,

"Fall back!" and,

"To the Keep!" and can only assume that they have broken through the gate. As Elves send volley after volley of arrows to try and stem the slaughter that is the Uruk-Hai ,Haldir takes my arm and literally pulls me into the Keep just as the doors close. I look around for Aragon, Legolas and Gimli and sigh when I see them together and head over leaving Haldir behind.

"You made it." Aragon says as he pulls me into a hug and awkwardly I return it saying,

"Haldir did most of the work." as if hearing his name the Elf steps up and places a hand on my shoulder saying,

"Zoe it seems has a rare gift of magic, did none of you see the blue light?" and when everyone looks amazed I pull out my sword and say,

"Evening Battle, seems fitting doesn't it?" Legolas is about to say something when we hear the King say,

"The fortress is taken, it is over." and as the battering ram hits against the Main Halls door, the men trying to brace it so Aragon, Gimli and Legolas go over to help.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it. Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragon calls as I think of a quick plan, I know that Théoden and the others will ride out but they need a clear path….a clear path! And just like that I rush to the door and cry out,

"Get out of the way!"

"Yes...Yes...the horn of Helm Hammerhand...shall sound in the Deep...one last time." Théoden says but when no one moves from the door I scream,

"MOVE IT OR DIE!" that gets there attention and as the part I raise my sword again and concentrate on not hitting any of the good guys. As the door breaks down I feel a strange surging force from within me and release the brightest, bluest light that pushes me all the way back against the farthest wall. I hear the Horn blow and see the men charging off out of the doors on horseback but don't hear any of it, I'm numb inside. I slump against the wall and draw back my sword into my chest as warmth creeps into my brain. I can sense something is happening, something important since everyone left is staring at me but can't bring myself to do anything but look straight ahead. I know Gandalf is riding with Eomer, know that Aragon, the King, Legolas and Gimli will make it out alive and return so I smile at this fact. Glancing down, I notice a golden shine coming from my chest and blink when I see it retreat into my chest; the pendant. Exhausted and losing consciousness, I fall forward only to be caught by two arms.

"Zoe? Zoe! Someone fetch her brothers!" Haldir's voice says as the arms pick me up and feeling unstable wrap my arms around whoever it is. I cling to the person and say weakly,

"The day is won."

"Yes Aratoamin, A'maelamin it is." Haldir's voice says and only then do I guess who's holding me and so looking up see his face filled with worry and fright, the same mix when I had run off in the woods. Reaching one hand to his cheek I move some of his hair away and smile before letting the nagging darkness take over.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

So someone asked what the Elvish words mean and in this chapter you're all gonna find out. Thanks everyone for leaving such great reviews and we've got a ways to go!

Chapter Eighteen~

I'm standing before the Black Gate in the midst of the final battle only no one sees me, I'm a silent watcher. I see the fight rage onwards before to my disbelief I watch as the Last Resistance fall back in terror and the black mass swarm over them as a sickly dark voice rings out,

"Middle Earth is MINE!" and then the Eye is staring at me, those hauntingly familiar flames eating away at my flesh as the voice says,

"And there is nothing you can do to stop it!" and then I scream, scream until once more I taste blood. The laughter swallows me as the flames burn me alive and as they do I feel as if I'm being torn in half before ripped into tiny pieces. I'm just about to turn to dust when I see Gandalf appear incased in the same bright light from our first meeting as him being into the White.

"Be gone Dark One! Leave her be and never return!" he commands before stabbing the flames with his staff and as the fires retreat back he says to me,

"Wake Zoe, wake." and taking a breath of air I feel my eyes shoot open to stare at a stony ceiling above. I blink once, twice, three times before noticing Gandalf standing over me and say hoarsely,

"Gandalf?" when I call his name he smiles and says,

"Well done Champion Zoe." I hear a door open and turn my head to see Aragon, Legolas and Gimli peeking in.

"Hey," I say with a tiny smile as they barge in looking beyond relived Aragon calls out,

"She's awake my friends!" and joining the group walks Haldir, Eowyn and Théoden. I try to sit up and are instantly helped by Gandalf who says,

"Take it easy."

"Easy? We just won one of the most important fights and you want me to take it 'easy'?" I ask hotly before noticing my sword is missing. Gandalf must have understood for he says,

"It is by your side, it never left." and indeed on the other side of my body sits my sword, the glow from before nonexistent but I know it's there, waiting to be used again.

"So, tell me," Théoden says as I take the handle into my hand and smile.

"How is it that you wield such a powerful weapon when you are younger than my niece?" I don't know how to answer that and so look up say honestly,

"It was given to me by Lord Elrond of Rivendell, he called it Evening Battle but I never knew of its meaning until last night. Or whenever the fight was…" I trail off as those around me laugh and Gandalf says,

"You also received a lifesaving gift from the Lady of the Wood."

"Yes, Golden Starlight. Funny, how I get two items that have names meaning night, you think it was planned or something." I say but the look on Gandalf's face tells me everything I just said was right; it was planned. I start to ask him something when Eowyn cuts in asking,

"Are you hungry?" but I laugh and shake my head before saying,

"I would like water though."

"As the Lady commands!" Théoden cries and he heads out along with Eowyn who promises to bring me something to eat as well. Left in the room are my family members and Haldir who take chairs up to sit beside me and all but force me to stay in the bed.

"You went through too much last night, you need time to heal." Gimli says but I simply giggle asking,

"So who won the tally?" and that gets a heated fight between Gimli and Legolas to start though I know it's innocent. Even Gandalf laughs at this as Aragon joins into the 'fight' leaving me to laugh with Haldir. As I laugh I look over at Haldir to see him looking at me and feel my breath leave me. His normally light, icy eyes are dark in color and I think back to what he called me 'Aratoamin, A'maelamin'. I know it means something important in Elvish but can't guess what so look to see Legolas and Gimli now mock fighting.

"Haven't you boys had enough of that fighting stuff?" I ask jokingly getting guilty looks from them. My water and meal is brought in late by Eowyn who takes a seat on my bed saying,

"It is incredible you suffered no serious injury Zoe."

"I know, but I'm not lucky, I had a lot of help." I tell her as I dig into the stew and even though she made it I still eat it. After I eat I feel sleepiness start to take over again so Gandalf shoos everyone out, but not before they all bid me goodnight. Just before Gandalf too leaves I ask him,

"Gandalf? What does 'Aratoamin' and 'A'maelamin' mean?" he stops just inside the door and turns to ask,

"Who said that to you?"

"What does it mean?" I press not wanting to tell him but he says nothing so I sigh out,

"I think it was Haldir, but I could be wrong!" he looks phased as I say this but he bows his head saying,

"'Aratoamin' means 'my champion' and 'A'maelamin' means 'my love'." and he leaves me to sit with that in mind. I force myself to lie down as the blood rushes to my head, Gimli was right after all! The next day after I'm able to stand and the men are ready to go we ride out of the Deep; Gandalf, King Théoden, Aragon, Eomer, Legolas, Gimli, Haldir and myself coming to a stop over a hill.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf says as we stare out over the planes to see Mordor, red lightning and fire shooting into the skies.

"The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin." Gandalf continues as he looks over at the company, at least several dozen strong of both Men and an Elf thanks to Haldir who decided to stay behind, for me.

"All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits...somewhere in the wilderness." then were off at a break neck speed to Isengard. I manage to keep the pace with the others, my fateful blade at my side and my horse galloping in time to my heartbeat. We don't stop for several days and I fall into a trancelike state where I'm neither asleep or awake. When at last we do stop it's as we enter the forests and then I snap back to being alert. As the others look around wearily I almost bounce in my seat at the thought of seeing Pippin and Merry again and as we exit the woods I hear,

"Welcome, my lords to Isengard!" I can't hold back my laughter upon seeing them both drunk and high as Gimli says beside me,

"You young rascals. A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and… and smoking!"

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry continues as we come over to their spot, they sit on rubble that is spread out all around us including ankle high water. Gandalf picks up one Hobbit while Aragon picks up the other, both complaining back having to leave their 'perfect spot'. We walk towards the Tower as Aragon sneers,

"Show yourself."

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf says in warning and not really wanting Saruman to see me put my hood over my head and tuck my hair back.

"Well then let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli suggests but Gandalf is quick to counter,

"No, we need him alive, we need him to talk." we trudge forward until we stand in the shadow of the Tower and I can spy the white Devil standing atop the Tower, his staff held within both hands.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?" Saruman calls to us but knowing his words mean nothing snarl as Théoden shouts,

"We shall have peace….we shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg… are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace!" the white Devil scoffs at this before shouting in a dark voice,

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess… the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" I look to Gandalf who sits calmly on Shadowfax, seemingly unaffected by the Devils words as he counters,

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." I look around at the others and notice all of them look worried, the Hobbits fearful and Eomer so angry his nostrils flare.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you," Saruman says holding up a glassy orb I can only guess is the Palantir.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great Eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." upon seeing the sphere Gandalf rides forwards as Saruman continues to shout,

"You are all going to die! But you know this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him… those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Gimli shouts and as Legolas makes to shoot him I stop him by raising my arm and lowering his bow. Only then does Saruman notice me and he all but coos,

"And here's the woman of the hour, Wielder of Evening Battle, Champion of Helms Deep. Why not show me your lovely face little one?" I can tell Gandalf wants me to say nothing but I can't help myself as I lower my hood and shout,

"All your words are false Saruman, Middle Earth will have her peace, unlike you in your death."

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" he cries and he aims his staff at me but Gandalf shouts as loud as he can,

"Saruman….. your staff is broken!" and I watch as the staff in the man's hands shatters into pieces and smile despite myself. Next to happen is Grima stabbing Saruman who without his power cannot defend himself so he falls to his death, Grima following behind to their Maker. When the Palantir falls to the ground I'm the first to go and pick it up not wanting Pippin to take it. When I hand it to Gandalf he looks more than a little worried before he calls out to everyone,

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Alrighty dear readers! Can't believe I'm on chapter nineteen! Gah! Well, here we go!**

Chapter Nineteen~

The company makes to return to Rohan, the speed slower than before since Saruman is dead and can't harm us anymore. It's partway through the ride out I notice my brothers ride around me, with Haldir to my right and Legolas to the left, Gimli in back and Aragon in front. As I continue to look its Eomer who rides next closest to me and as I look at him he turns to smile at me. When I turn back I mutter under my breath,

"Wonderful, I have a groupie." it takes several long hard days before we return to Edoras to find her people trying to get back to normality, but they will never be the same again. When the company comes to a halt within the gates and we all dismount Eowyn pulls me away saying,

"Come and get cleaned up," I try to protest but she won't have any of it and almost has to drag me into the Hall. She takes me to her room and I have to strip out of my blood and sweat stained clothing for another dress.

"You know," she says as I change into a dark blue gown with silver buttons going up the middle.

"I cannot help but notice the way my brother looks at you. Pray, how old may you be?" I don't know what's worse, her words not affecting me or the fact I knew it was coming, at least the first part.

"Let me think," I say in responds to my age and counting on my fingers how many months have gone by realize something that shocks me,

"I think I'm nineteen." and when I step out Eowyn claps her hands and sets to do my hair, I feel strange to say the least. As she works on untangling my hair which I'm sure is a job, I ask her,

"What day is it?"

"It is the fifth of March, the year 3019, why?" she ask me and I smile weakly to myself saying,

"Today's my birthday." Eowyn stands staring at my reflection in the mirror, a reflection I no longer know. My hair needs a cutting badly and despite my face having just been washed it could use another.

"Well then, let us make the lady even more special for her day of birth." Eowyn says smiling at my face before setting to 'fix me up'. By the time she finishes I'm cleaner than I have been since Lórien. She's applied a light color to my cheeks to cover the paleness and has another woman cut my hair, at least four inches before doing it half up and half down.

"I feel utterly foolish! I can't go out there looking like this!" I say as I take in my appearance in the mirror.

"I'm a warrior, a soldier, a woman of arms and yet I feel like I loon!" she laughs at my rant and taking my shoulder steers me out into the hallway saying,

"Your brothers would do well to remember you are a lady, you may be a warrior first but you will always be a lady." and we come to the Main Hall just in time to hear Théoden say,

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country."

"Hail the victorious dead." he finishes as every takes up a goblet and shouts back,

"Hail!" only then does Eowyn push me inside and whispers in my ear,

"I spy two who give you the same look." and then she's gone to tend to her uncle and I roll my eyes at her retreating form. I'm starting to dislike her if only enough to call her annoying.

"Zoe," and turning to the voice find Aragon who bows to me and holds out his arm saying,

"Shall the lady sit with us?" I laugh at his words and taking the arm without hesitation say,

"But of course good sir." even he laughs at this as he moves me over to the table where Gimli and Legolas are dueling over drink. As I take a seat I can't stop from noticing everyone staring at me and try my best to ignore them, but by the Valar it is so hard! Eowyn comes over with a goblet to give to Aragon who takes it and leaves her thinking something she shouldn't be.

"Aragon, you lead her on a leash." I say to him and only him as I see Théoden and Eomer talking by the throne. I hear Aragon sigh before he returns saying to me,

"I wish only for her to know she has a friend."

"And yet she wants more than that Aragon, besides, your heart is already taken." I finish before seeing Gimli fall flat on his face and Legolas shout,

"Game over!" as everyone around us laugh and claps I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to find Haldir standing there.

"By the Valar!" I say in mock shock,

"You gave me a death of fright!" he smiles at this knowing I only tease and asks,

"May I have the honor of taking the seat beside you?" rolling my eyes I nod and scoot over so he can sit.

"What is the occasion that you are dressed so?" he asks and sighing deeply look around to see Merry and Pippin singing some song about the Shire. Smiling, I say to him,

"My birthday." I feel each man beside me stiffen and turn to look at both asking,

"What?"

"You never told us." Aragon says as Legolas comes over to take a seat before me looking glassy eyed, maybe he had too much to drink after all.

"Told us what?" Legolas asks but Haldir answers for me saying,

"Today is her day of birth."

"Oh please it's no big—" I start to say when Merry and Pippin come running over and pulling at both my arms say,

"Come sing Zoe!" my eyes widen at this and I start instantly to protest but I feel two hands push me out of my seat; Aragon and Haldir. The two Hobbits pull me right into the middle of the Hall and it's Pippin who turns to see the King saying,

"The lady wants to sing!"

"No, you're just blackmail me into singing!" I reply slapping the little man's shoulder but Théoden calls out,

"But of course! After all, tis the day of your birth! Why not celebrate it with a song?!" now I know I'm stuck in a tight spot and so trying to think of something to sing look around the room. Everyone is trying to go quite; my friends looking on all smiles, Gimli trying to wake from his stupor. When a song comes to me I close my eyes and start something short, sweet and easy,

"Land of the Bear and land of the Eagle. Land that gave us Birth and Blessing, land that pulled us ever homeward. We will go home across the mountains. We will go home, we will go ho-me, we will go home across the mountains. We will go home singing our song, we will go home across the mountains, we will go home. Hear our singing, hear our longing, we will go home across the mountains." when the song ends I feel my face hot as embers as the Hall erupts into cheers. The only fact that keeps me from running out is the praise from my two little brothers who pull me back to sit with my company. I sit back down as Aragon has gone to talk to Gandalf and so Pippin takes his spot nearly atop Merry. It's a very long while later that everyone is asleep, people spread out everywhere within the Main Hall. I lie awake though trying to time when Pippin will try and take the orb. Unable to take anymore of just waiting, I stand and make my way to find him.

"Pippin! Are you mad?" I hear Merry say as I step into a room to see both of them near Gandalf who still sleeps and Pippin holding the evil orb.

"I just want to look at it, just one more time." Pippin says but I rush over and snatch it from his hands saying,

"Fool of a Took!" and then I feel a horrible electrocuting sensation swell inside me. My hands are glued to the orb as I can just make out Merry and Pippin trying to wake Gandalf. No matter how hard I try to drop the orb it clings to me, as if fused to my skin or something.

"I see you!" the Dark Lord's voice snickers as fire creeps towards me, not again, not again!

"Help her! Help her Gandalf!" I hear as the fire starts to sneak its way up my ankles and claves towards my neck. Just before the chocking begins everything goes away and I'm left falling.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Were almost at the end dearest readers, I am honestly amazed by the amount of reviews I have gotten over this story—the most I've ever gotten! Thank you all so very much and cookies for all!**

Chapter Twenty~

"Look at me. Look at me." I hear Gandalf say as I start to come around, every fiber of my body hurts in agony as I look at Gandalf whose face if overflowing with fear.

"Gandalf, forgive me!" Pippin says and then he continues on,

"She took it from me Gandalf! She saved me from that—that—thing! If hadn't picked it up she'd be fine! She only tried to help me!"

"What did you see?" Gandalf says even though he's looking at Pippin as I say weakly,

"A tree, there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone, it was dead, the city was burning." I know this is Minas Tirith, the capital of Gondor and that that's not really what I saw.

"I saw him—he saw me!" I say darting my eyes around at those around me; Gimli, Legolas, Aragon whose putting the damned stone away, Merry, Pippin and Haldir who when my eyes find him he comes over to take one of my hands.

"And what did you tell him? Speak!" Gandalf commands and jumping say honestly,

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer so he hurt me!" I feel bitter tears as Gandalf asks me about Frodo and the Ring I say,

"I wouldn't tell him, so he made the pain worse." only then dose Gandalf shoo everyone out so I can rest but Haldir won't leave my side even when Gandalf tries to remove him. As everyone else leaves Legolas, Gimli and Aragon tell me they'll be just outside the door. I watch the door close and then leaning into Haldir's shoulder finally allow myself to cry. It's been so long since I have cried that I almost forgot how to, but the pain I feel and horror that has filled me is the only reason my tears fall.

"Hush Mela en' coiamin, you are safe with those who will protect you." Haldir says as he holds my head to his shoulder, his head resting atop mine. I sniffle back a few sobs before pulling back to look at him to ask,

"What does that mean? Why do you keep using Elvish?" he seems surprised by my question but cupping my cheek says,

"Mela en' coiamin means 'love of my life'." I chuckle at the last bit and whip a few tears away saying,

"You're too proud you Elves, I will never understand you."

"Nor I you Mela en' coiamin, nor I you." and letting his forehead rest against mine smiles before saying,

"Get some rest Melamin." so lying back against his shoulder snuggle close to his warmth and smile to myself before letting my sleep deprived body pass out. When next I wake I'm lying down in another room and Haldir is gone but beside the bed I lie in sits a small wooden box. I reach for it and bring it into my lap as I sit upright, putting the box into my lap. I slowly open it worried what I will find but gasp when it's open for inside sits a tear shaped crystal that has almost no flaws and the crystal is Aquamarine, my birthstone. I laugh as I pick it up and hold it in my palm since it's the size of a quarter.

"Oh Haldir," I mutter as I put it back into the box to keep it safe and putting it on the bed stand to find myself in Eowyn's room and my old clothes on the dresser. Not knowing if Gandalf and Pippin must have left yet to light the beacons, I change from my dress into the tunic and breeches, wrapping my sword around my waist and tying my hair back. When dressed I find a pocket to put my box in and so slip the box inside and pat it once before heading out back into the Main Hall.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" I hear Aragon shout as I rush into the Main Hall where everyone is gathered.

"Gondor calls for aid." I say as everyone turns to see me shocked that I'm awake so soon, surprise, surprise. I look to the King and smile and when he returns it he shouts,

"And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim." and I notice as Eomer walks away his eyes stay trained on me. I turn away quickly when I see this and listen as the King says,

"Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days and on the third, we ride for Gondor… and war." before going off to prepare for the oncoming war. It's a frenzy of action as we get ready to ride out again and I help out as best I can wherever I can. As I go out to help with the horses Legolas and Gimli come over to me all smiles and its Legolas who asks,

"So, did Haldir finally speak his feelings?" even though I blush like crazy I roll my eyes and say simply,

"He said enough thank you very much." and when I walk away I hear them both roar with laughter, perhaps I'll let Haldir kill Gimli after all. All too soon were on horseback ready to go forth to Minas Tirith; all of us ready and willing to go off into battle.

"Horse men! I wish I could muster an army of Dwarves, fully armed and filthy." I hear Gimli say but Legolas counters with,

"Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands." I sit next to Haldir who is the only Elf left in the company as Eomer shouts to his men,

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan. Oaths you have taken. Now fulfill them all, to Lord and Land! Hah!" before the King calls out for us to depart and then we're off on a race against time itself. We ride for Dunharrow first where Aragon, Gimli and Legolas will set off for the Path of the Dead. Hopefully I will join them there, but I won't set my heart on it. After several grueling days of riding nonstop over field and plane and hill and peak we take a single night's break. As we set up a temporary camp I take a moment to look over the scenery before going over to make a bed for myself.

"Lady," I hear someone say and looking up find King Théoden standing before me and so bending back up ask,

"What is it oh King?" he smiles at me before taking my shoulder and turns me around saying,

"My nephew wished for me to talk to you, seems he has been taken by you." this is the last thing I want to hear; Eomer, in love with me?! I already have Haldir trying to win me over and now someone else!?

"Is something wrong Lady?" he asks me making me turn to see him and sighing say,

"I don't know what to say." he chuckles at this before clapping my shoulder.

"I also have noticed the Elf has stayed behind despite the fact none of his other kinsmen have. Could there be a reason?"

"You'll have to ask him." I say but he chuckles even more before stepping to say,

"You keep your heart well Lady, but be warned, you may break someone else's." and as he leaves I realize he's right. As everyone settles for bed I make mine as far away as I can before rolling onto my other side so I can't see the others. I take that time to think of everything that has happened before, and everything that will now. I've already been injured in battle, already had to watch people die including my brother, already had to ride off into a seemingly hopeless fight.

"Maybe it would be best if I had stayed in Rivendell, or Lorien." I say to myself but then seeing my sword glowing slightly, and the heat from my chest know that I couldn't have even if I wanted to. I'm too tightly bound to this world now, nothing can change that.

"At least I have them." I say turning to look over my shoulder at the company; my eyes falling on my brothers and Haldir who is closest to me before I turn back around to go to sleep. That night I dream of Frodo and Sam at Mount Doom, and Frodo keeping the Ring. Gollum is nowhere to be found as Frodo pushes Sam into the lava below before fleeing back to the Eye.

"He will bring it to me!" the Eye says as once more it invades my dreams only this time I show no fear and with sword in hand scream,

"LEAVE ME BE!" everything vanishes then and I'm left staring up at the stars with a blue glow beside me. Turning my head, I smile as the glow in the blade dims back down and I whisper back to the stars,

"Thank you."


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Happy Passover and Easter all my beloved readers! Hope the best for your family and friends and here we go!**

Chapter Twenty One~

"Make way for the King! Make way, the King is here!" we've arrived at Dunharrow, the camp readied and men preparing as the King walks through the masses with Aragon. As the two talk I fix my horses saddle; the horse is a brilliant chestnut color that in the sunlight looks golden red with a white stripe down his muzzle. I was given him at Edoras and he's served me incredibly well, though I wonder who gave it to me.

"Zoe?" someone asks and turning finds Eomer nearby with his own horse. I groan softly as he starts to come over but my saving graces are Gimli and Legolas who says,

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet."

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." I say to the Elf as I try not to pay attention to the fact Eomer is trying to get me to look at him.

"That road there where does that lead?" Gimli asks Legolas who is watching me try to ignore Eomer who has a small frown on his face.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Legolas replies coming to stand beside me as Eomer says,

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." before he turns away to leave us be, a hurt look on his face as he goes. I feel Legolas's hand on my shoulder as he says,

"You now have two vying for you attention Zoe."

"Don't remind me," I say before looking down at Gimli to say,

"Haldir wanted to kill you for tell me, and I stopped him," then turning back to see Legolas finish,

"Don't make me sick him on both of you." at this Legolas smirks before wrapping an arm around my shoulder saying,

"He would have a hard time at that." Gimli is laughing as he says through bursts,

"An Elf in love is a force to be reckoned with."

"And what would you know of that Master Dwarf?" I ask in mockery but he just smiles as he says,

"Tis not hard to see how he looks at you Zoe, if he wanted he could kill any man who looks at you simply because he has it in his heart that you are his." I blink at his words and turn to Legolas who only says,

"He's right." I start to ask what the hell both mean but instead growl out,

"I am no one's!"

"Not yet you aren't." Gimli says smugly but I slap his head and storm away as night falls and the two are left laughing madly. As the darkness sweeps over the land I'm told that a tent has been set up for me and wander over to find it standing near the Kings.

"Oh boy," I say and heading inside find a simple bed ready and a stool with a change of clothes on it. I sit on the makeshift bed and sigh before running a hand through my hair to get out the tangles. I hear the call that a rider has come and can only guess it's Lord Elrond so go rushing out to see him before he talks to Aragon. I weave through the men and tents to where I spy the hooded figure going into the Kings tent.

"My Lord!" I call and when he turns to see me I can just make out the smile on his face as he nods to me before ducking inside. I decide to wait out seeing him again and so take a spot near the tent just in time as Aragon comes up.

"There's a surprise for you." I say as he passes and he turns to give me a look but I say nothing more. When he ducks into the tent I wait out my time and clean my filthy nails with the end of a twig. Before long Lord Elrond steps out, his hood down and face firm until he sees me.

"Ada!" I say going over and hugging him and this time he doesn't resist but instead hugs me back.

"You honor me Lady Zoe," he says into my hair as he tightens the hold around me.

"I do no such thing," I cut him off before he can continue and looking up at him smile saying honestly,

"You are more of a father to me than any other." his smile is weak as his eyes fill with mist but I kiss his cheek saying,

"Don't cry Ada, everything will be fine." pulling back he lets only one tear fall for his daughter Arwen who is on deaths bed before cupping both my cheeks to say,

"You honor me Tinu, my second daughter." now it's my turn to get misty eyed as I step back and whip a tear away as I hear Aragon talking to Gimli about leaving.

"Go," Lord Elrond says indicating where the three are talking and giving one last hug race to catch up and get my horse. Taking the reins of my horse I hop on and canter off to reach the others only to hear someone behind me.

"You honestly did not think I'd come with you?" I hear a voice ask and turning see its Haldir who gives me a smile to my utter shock.

"Of course not, after all, you are as stubborn as ever now that you've said you like me." we ride together to reach the others and I call out,

"Wait up! You aren't going anywhere without us!" which makes them turn around in their saddles and smile.

"So I was right," Gimli starts but I growl at him and say,

"Don't, even, start!" Aragon just smiles smugly as both Legolas and Gimli laugh outright. I grumble under my breath before going so that I'm leading and when I'm a ways away call over my shoulder,

"Are you coming you crazed pack of hyenas?" the laughter subsides but I can bet money they are still trying not to laugh any more than they already have. Soon Aragon is back in the lead, Haldir next to me, Legolas near Gimli as we make our way through a deep and barren canyon.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asks in a hushed voice as we all look around in worry; this place is just so amazingly creepy.

"One that is cursed. Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead." Legolas says under his breath as a shudder tingles my skin, I can feel them now. Soon we have to walk leading our horses for willingly they will go no further and then were standing before the Path of the Dead.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." I whisper as Legolas and Haldir both read the inscription over the door,

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut." when they say that something dark, thick and black charges at us scaring the horses out of their mind and causing them to flee in terror. Aragon calls to his horse who won't return but then he turns to the door and says,

"I do not fear death!" and he goes charging into with Legolas, Haldir and I following. I hear Gimli behind us saying,

"Well this is a thing unheard of. An elf will go underground, where a dwarf dare not. Oh. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it." then he follows behind us as we run and as I look ahead I can see something or someone waiting for us, waiting for me.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**I honestly don't know what to say dearest readers, this story has gotten WAY more reviews than I ever expected along with follows and favorites. So thank you all oh so much!**

Chapter Twenty Two~

Aragon leads us onwards with a torch to light our way as I try to step over all the skulls scattering the earth.

"What is it? What do you see?" I ask when I notice Legolas has stopped along with Haldir and its Haldir who says,

"I see shapes of men and of horses."

"Where?" Gimli asks raising his axe into the air slightly as Aragon turns to see why we have stopped.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following, they have been summoned." Haldir says as he takes my elbow and pulls me away towards the heart of the caves. I bit my lip to stop it from trembling and look to him with worry in my heart. When he notices this he smiles and moves to take my hand and gives it a squeeze. Soon we come around a corner and see a hauntingly dark building in the heart of the caves and I see a light coming from within.

"What is it Melamin?" Haldir asks me as I have stopped moving to stare at the light and say softly,

"I see something." the hand holding mine tightens as I try to make my way forward as a ghostly voice breaths,

"Who enters my domain?" and we all look to see the King of the Dead floating over the stairs before us, his face utterly disfigured and decomposed. His nonexistent eyes go from Aragon than to me before Aragon says,

"One who will have your allegiance."

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." the King replies harshly but Aragon steps forward saying,

"You will suffer me!" but the King just laughs menacingly before his army swarms around us, closing in tightly from all sides. As the dead chat Legolas fires an arrow into the Kings forehead but I know it will do no good.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath!" Aragon shouts in a demands going over to the King as he says,

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" and as the King of the Dead moves to attack Aragon but he deflects it with the re-forged blade Anduril to the shock of the King who says in alarm,

"That blade was broken!" everyone looks on as Aragon growls out,

"It has been remade. Fight for us and regain your honor. What say you? What say you?!" and as he looks around to the army the King begins to laugh darkly, a sound that freezes my heart.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?!" Aragon says again but the King just continues to laugh as he vanishes from sight Aragon screams,

"You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death! What say you!" but there already gone and as they leave I feel something grabbing my arm and see that it's Aragon who shouts,

"OUT!" we run and stumble over skulls and bones and rocks as we slide down an embankment and try to make it to the exit. As the cave collapses all around us I stumble and fall flat on my face.

"Haldir!" I scream but he doesn't hear me as I try to force myself to stand but my legs won't cooperate with me. I watch as they all manage to get out alright and can only thank the Valar that they made it before I close my eyes and pray I die quickly.

"You shall not die here, it is not your time, yet." I hear the King of the Dead say and looking up see him and his men ghosting over to me and when I try to scream nothing comes out. My eyes widen as he bends down, his ectoplasm arms wrapping around me as I watch the ceiling overhead crumble. Again I close my eyes and whimper,

"Just don't let it hurt!" and as I hear the place fall in on itself I feel nothing, nothing at all around me. It's as if I've been forced into a glass bottle and are forced to watch but not hear. I close my eyes again and cover my head with my arms before I realize I can feel the sunlight on my skin. I breathe the fresh clean air I let go of a breath I had been holding for too long. What the hell just happened?! But then I look up to see the others; Aragon on his knees, Legolas muttering a prayer over Haldir who looks destroyed and Gimli whose head is lowered. All of their backs are to me so they don't see me come out and so as the King of the Dead lets me go before I sob out,

"Oh Haldir." and as the other turn to see me I stumble over to Haldir and hug him as tight as I can. I sob into the crook of his neck as he picks me up into the air and says over and over,

"Mela en' coiamin, oh Mela en' coiamin." I swallow back another sob as I pull back to see the others and fall into Aragon's hug. As the Legolas and Gimli hug me Aragon turns to the King of the Dead who says,

"We will fight."

"How?" Aragon asks but then he and his men are gone, floating away in the breeze that smells of war and ash and death. That's what awaits us beyond this point. Before anyone can question me I start for the riverside and don't stop even when I don't hear the others following. I stop only when I'm ankle deep in the waters and are staring out at the ships coming our way. Holding my swords handle tightly, I call out,

"You may go no further!" I can see the mercenaries onboard as Aragon comes to stand beside me saying,

"You may not enter Gondor." But the boson cries out to us as the others take a stance next to me,

"Who are you to deny us passage?"

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the boson's ear." Aragon says and stand firm as Gimli says softly,

"Mind your aim." just as the arrow is about to be released Gimli knocks it sideways and the arrow kills the boson as Gimli shouts,

"That's it, right, we warned you! Prepare to be boarded!" the other men on board look amused as someone shouts,

"Boarded, by you and whose army?" but then I look to Aragon who raising his sword and then behind him at the ghost army as I say,

"This one." and then the ghost army descended on the ships and lay waist to them. As the green wave devour the men and ships I smile as their King returns to the shoreline.

"Thank you my Lord." I say to him as he floats before me and as he bows his head he look me right in the eye saying,

"I shall see you again, Wielder of Evening Battle, Keeper of Golden Starlight." then he's gone leaving us on the shoreline with a company of boats behind us sitting on the river. I sigh heavily and turn to Aragon to say,

"We don't have that much time, we need to head out now if we wish to be of help." and though he nods I can see the fear in his eye; fear for me and the meaning behind those words. By the time we board the ship and start out for the battlefield I collapse on deck and try to breathe normally.

"Melamin, what did he mean? Why did he say he would see you again?" I hear Haldir ask as he sits beside me and pulls me into his chest. I let his warmth soothe me as I manage out,

"Don't fear for me Haldir, I'll be fine," and looking up at his unease face move just enough to brush his lips with a kiss.

"I'll be fine, Melamin." I whisper against his lips before pulling back to cuddle into his chest. As I listen to his speeding heart I realize something; all this time Haldir had feelings for me, and only now when faced with my own death does my heart beat in time with his. I think I love him, I think I love him!


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Ok so this chapter may seem a bit rushed, but I was never good at writing fight scenes. There are some hidden meanings in this chapter—song lyrics—let's see who can catch them?**

Chapter Twenty Three~

A full day and night pass before we get close to the warzone; Aragon given me the captains quarters since I'm the only woman aboard while the others take hammocks below the deck. The morning before we land I stand alongside the railing looking out over the waters and say to myself,

"I'll see it soon, white shores and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise." as I say this I see before me a white ship with golden sail, three figures standing aboard.

"You have been valiant in your travels," a familiar female voice says and as my eyes adjust I see who it is on the boat; Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. All three are smiling, though I can see pain in Ada's eyes as Galadriel continues,

"You have fought and lived where others have not; you have brought light to the darkness and have brought the light of hope closer to this world. In a year your time you have grown with the wisdom of the Valar and for someone so young it tis a gift. Blessed with both Evening Battle and Golden Starlight you shall finish what has been started." as she speaks I see that they aren't moving and so say,

"This is a vision, a dream."

"Yes Tinu, we only come to see you off." Elrond says as he chocks on his words I grasp what he is saying; I'm never going to see them again. With a sob I ask,

"Can't I do anything? Anything at all?" but all three shake their heads before Elrond says,

"Your time is near Tinu, but just remember, what awaits you on the other side are white shores and a far green country under a sunrise." I can feel tears falling as I reach out to him, wanting to hold him, hug my Ada; my father. He copies the motion and smiles weakly saying,

"I will never leave you my daughter."

"And out of a grey country darkness lies, and all paths are drowned deep in shadow..."I say as I watch the image fade into the sun that hangs overhead. I feel warmth from my pendant and look down at it to take a hard look at it. The pendant is in the shape of a star, golden with thousands flecks of diamonds covering the surface. But what stops me and makes me sick inside is what sits in the middle of the pendant; my aquamarine stone that Haldir gave me. As I sob uncontrollably I put my pendant away and take a hold of my sword for comfort.

"I made it this far," I say to no one but the wind.

"And I'll finish it, I will see peace brought here, I will see the sunrise of a new dawn." then the shoreline starts to creep closer and closer and I can hear the sounds of battle and destruction. Throughout the skies I see smoke from dozens of fires and whip furiously at my tears, they are not needed here. Leaning down into the waters I splash some onto my face and when I look back out see the orcs waiting for us greedily. The ship comes to a stop against the shores and I step back to get out with the others. Standing beside Haldir and Aragon I ready my sword and as we all jump off make for the battle. I can feel behind me the Dead Army rising up out of the ship; they follow Aragon as we all charge into the fight. I watch as the orcs struggle to get away and can't imagine the sight we must be; two Elves, a Dwarf, a Man and Woman charging before a wave of undead soldiers. Though I still have tears drying on my face I charge at any and all in my way forcing my way deeper into the ranks of fleeing orcs. I don't concentrate on anything but those around me and trying to make it out alive. I chop down several orcs who try to get in my way and sneer as blood splatters on my tunic and arms. While we push and force our way into the fields I see the Rohan army trying to continue on before throwing myself into the fight. I see several towering elephant things that with their tusks bring down whole rows of men and spy Legolas climbing atop one to kill it. I look around for Gimli or Aragon or Haldir but when I don't see them give up for now and focus back on the fight. From over the tops of the army's heads I watch the green glowing army swarm the White City, coating it in the wake of the fight. As I cheer I see Gimli and Legolas and smile at them knowing their ok. They both return the smile before turning to fight again and as I join I know that this day will be won. Several long hours pass before the rest of the enemy army retreat leaving in their wake thousands dead; on both sides. As the men cheer I run in search of Aragon and find him standing before Gandalf and Pippin and the King of the Dead.

"Release us! " the King cries as I step forward to him as Gimli comes around to shout,

"Bad idea! Very handy in a tight spot these lads, despite the fact they're dead."

"You gave us your word!" the King of the Dead snarls at Aragon and when he bows his head he says,

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace." at his words the King of the Dead closes his eyes, but not before addressing me saying,

"Your time is coming." then he is gone and his army blows away in the wind like ash. I smile despite his words and feel someone come up behind me and a voice say into my ear,

"Amin mela lle, A'maelamin." I smile and turn to see Haldir standing behind me, his face shining with devotion and a tenderness that I haven't seen before. Reaching out, I take one of his hands and say,

"Come." and so I pull him along the fields of dead as night has taken hold of the land. Torches are lit to search through the dead for survivors and I feel compelled to help. Haldir doesn't understand, but doesn't question me either as we turn bodies over to look for familiar faces. At one point I hear Eomer cry out and turn to see him cradling his sister. Going over to him, I place my hand on his shoulder and fall to my knees beside him as I say,

"She will come back to you, she will not leave you." and parting away some of his long dirty blond hair kiss his temple before standing again. I turn to leave him be but his hand reaches out to catch mine and when I turn I see his face filled with agony.

"Don't leave me." he pleads but I can only smile down at him and slowly pull away saying,

"I have to." his eyes say everything to me; he's lost not only his uncle but perhaps his sister too, and he lost me. I return to Haldir's side and trudge onwards to look for Merry and Pippin. I hear the others call my name as I race to find the two Hobbits and can feel someone trailing behind me.

"Haldir," I say and turn to see his face filled with visible anger.

"Please don't be angry with me, I never gave Eomer my heart or a second thought when it came to that." I say putting my hand over his heart, the other on his cheek before breathing out,

"You won it that day you found me in Lothlorien." and despite the fear I feel for doing it, I kiss him if only to sooth his anger at me. For a moment he doesn't kiss back, but then he returns it fully before muttering against my lips,

"You have bewitched me." and smirking pull back saying as I do,

"No Haldir, I only follow my heart to do what is right."

"And so you have placed a spell over me," he says putting both hands over mine, the one that rests on his heart.

"I'd rather live one lifetime than all the ages alone, Zoe—" but I cut him off by putting a finger to his lips and hush out,

"We'll have more than plenty of time for that Haldir, just now we need to help our comrades and friends." though he looks hurt he nods and kisses my finger before saying,

"Let us find your brothers." and putting an arm around my shoulders leads me off the battlefield and slowly into the capital of Gondor. As we walk I feel exhaustion taking over and lean on Haldir in order to try and continue on but he lifts me up bridal style and says,

"Allow me my lady."

"Oh you're too kind." I laugh as he brings me into the city and I ask him to take me to the Healing Hall. When we arrive and he sets me down Gandalf is there to greet us looking like a grandfather finding out his granddaughter is engaged.

"Well, I see you two have managed to carry on." he says in a laugh and smiling hug him and say,

"It is good to see you Gandalf." he laughs as he holds me before pulling me back to say,

"You are truly a mystery Zoe, despite everything you've gone through you carry on with no burden." oh if only he knew. He pats my shoulder and looks to Haldir to say,

"She may be a champion, she may be a warrior, but she is and always shall be my dear goddaughter. If you hurt her heart however you shall regret the day you were brought into this world."


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE! And btw this is the second to last chapter—just so ya'll know.**

Chapter Twenty Four~

We all stand in the Great Hall of Minas Tirith; Gandalf, Aragon, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Haldir and I to decide the last course of action.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf says as he walks across the hall to stare out the windows.

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it." I say as I stand beside Haldir, his arm around my waist protectively.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf says in responds not turning to see me but Gimli pips up,

"Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because 10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf says to turn and see us all before saying,

"I have sent him to his death." I step up to Gandalf and putting a hand on his shoulder say with more confidence than I feel,

"No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." I hear Gimli asking how we do this task and turn to see Aragon who picks up where I left off,

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Gimli chokes on his pipe at this and I roll my eyes as Eomer steps towards Aragon saying with confusion in his voice,

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." I reply making the man stare at me as Legolas catches on.

"A diversion!"

"Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?!" Gimli cries and I smile at his enthusiasm as Gandalf says to Aragon,

"Sauron will suspect a trap; he will not take the bait."

"Oh, I think he will." I say and turning to see Aragon wink knowing what he's planning to do to get Sauron's attention. We all separate then; Aragon to the Palantir, Gimli and Legolas going over plans and ideas while I head to the Healing hall to see Eowyn. Haldir has gone off to try and make contact with his Lord and Lady leaving me to wander alone to the Hall. Halfway there I feel a shadow looming behind me and go to reach for my sword only to find it's not there, I had put it away hours ago.

"Zoe," it's Eomer and at his voice I flee to get away somewhere where he can't get me. I can taste the bitterness that fills his heart as I run, my hair flowing behind me like a banner of retreat.

"Wait!" he cries but I sprint onwards and are about to turn down a hallway when I feel a hand grab my arm, hard. Just as I'm about to let lose a cry of shock lips make contact with my own with so much force I lose my breath. The pang of animosity, resentment, anger and self-hate is bitter on my tongue as I try to push him off of me. Even though I've been through great battles I cannot fight back against his rage. Pinning me to a wall, my hands on either side of my head he continues to kiss me even though I start crying. My heart if full of horror, a horror I haven't felt ever on the battlefield, this is a new kind altogether.

"You torturer me." he growls as he pulls back just enough to look at my face. His dark blue eyes are nearly black as he examines my face and I'm still in too much shock to do anything but stare back.

"You temptress, you heathen, you sorceress!" he shouts into my face but as I look over past him see a wonderfully familiar figure and scream as loud and long as I can.

"GET OFF HER!" a voice screams in reply and then Eomer is being pulled off me by two figures as more come rushing over. Once he is off me I fall to the ground and sit stunned unable to comprehend what just happened.

"She is poison!" Eomer screams as he's literally dragged away from me by Legolas and Aragon, Aragon shouting for guards to remove him as Haldir and Gandalf help me onto my jelly legs.

"Gimli, fetch a healer," Gandalf says as both the wizard and Elf pull me away from the raving Eomer. Blindly I follow them into the Healing hall where I'm put on a bed and an elderly woman comes rushing over.

"I know not what he has done physically, but I will not take a chance." I hear Gandalf say to the woman as Haldir stands as firm as stone in his fury. As the elderly woman shoos them out I call,

"What did I do? What did I do to deserve this?" and unable to face their expressions I turn away and sob. The Healing Hall is empty now save for the woman and myself, the woman coming over saying to me,

"My name is Eloise my lady. I do not mean to cause more distress, but did he—"

"No!" I shout scooting back in my seat before saying,

"No he only kissed me, nothing more." at this she breathes a sigh of relief before saying,

"I shall get you something to soothe your nerves my lady. I shall return momentarily." she leaves to exit the Hall and as she heads out in charges Eowyn a look of horror on her face.

"I heard my brother forced himself on you!" she says kneeling before me and taking my face into her hands.

"Even now all your brothers wait outside for news or a word, only I was allowed in because I am female. Please, please tell me he didn't—" but I demand myself to smile and manage out,

"He didn't, I doubt he was going to anyway."

"He was screaming madly when he was pulled away; even Lord Faramir and I heard him. I cannot believe he would do something so—so—horrible!" she says in disbelief as she looks deeply into my eyes and says in a voice that shakes with disgust,

"He shall never lay a finger on my fellow sister at arms again!" when she leaves Eloise hands me a goblet of foul smelling liquid but I drink if only to get my mind off the shock. By the time I'm calm enough to talk the night has fallen and only when I am in a better frame of mind, or so Eloise says, does she allow Gandalf inside. He takes a seat before me and looks grim as he says,

"Lord Eomer has recanted any wrongdoings he has done, stating that he was under Dark forces that were trying to harm you. He states he did not mean to cause you any harm, but I doubt that very much. I have seen the way he looks at you, especially after you and Haldir were brought together. His rage has turned his heart bitter and it has broken. I fear, in your current state of mind and body you will not ride out with us. But I also fear that should you stay he will try again to carry out whatever he has in store for you." he stops here only to breath before continuing on,

"He will ride out with us, under the command of Aragon who claims the throne of Gondor. He shall ride out under the command of Gandalf the White who shall bind him to his word. He shall ride out under the command of your brothers in arms who will bind him with their own hands." his fury at Eomer is full force as he talks but I place a hand on his shoulder to bring him back.

"I am sorry that you had to experience that horrible event my goddaughter, you should never carry the weight that is now in your heart." he says softly before leaning forward to kiss my brow, and when he stands to leave says,

"I shall keep the others out, you are not ready to receive them." and then he is gone. The next morning comes too soon, and I'm forced to watch out a window as Aragon, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin and my Haldir ride out. He told me he would go in my stead, since they were told I wasn't going to come. Eomer is with them and I can just make out his hands tied to his reins. I feel hollow as I watch them ride out; my family is leaving me alone to wallow is self-misery. My godfather, my brothers, my love are leaving me to fight and possibly die. I can't lose them, I can't lose the family I've always wanted! As they reach the gates I flee to the stables and thank the Valar that I decided to wear breeches and a tunic; it was for symbolic reasons beforehand, so that I could feel a part of them. But now as I make a mad dash to the stables I care not that my sword isn't with me, I just need to go with them! I reach the stables to find one horse left; a black mare with a star on the snout and sitting on its saddle is a sword. I don't bother to check whose it is as I mount and gallop out of the stables, grabbing a helmet as I go to cover my head. I charge through the city and manage to fall just behind the last rider before the gates close.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**This is officially the last chapter—the road has led to this—the end is now.**

Chapter Twenty Five~

Aragon's pace for the company of soldiers is a grueling one; little to no rest, little to no food, little to no anything. I can feel his urgency even from as far back as I am; I can't see or hear any of my family but know they are at the very front. The planes pass in a blur until they slowly change into harsh and rugged mountains and even harsher weather. The air is foul as can be as we draw closer to the Black Gate, the air filled with a poisonous fume. Before very long we are coming up to the Gate and as it looms overhead I slowly push my way through the men. While I move my horse forward I look down for the first time to see what sword I will have to fight with and to my stunned shock find Evening Battle hanging there.

"Thank you, oh thank you." I breathe as I unsheathe it and hold it up straight, the glow starting to come to life. As it does I feel the heat from my pendant and know that I have not only my family by my side, but fate. Putting my sword aside, I kick the pace up so that I will be in the front lines when we talk to the Mouth of Sauron. As I reach the front I see Aragon, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Haldir and Eomer before the rest.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" I hear Aragon shout fiercely over the howling winds as the men make ranks around the towering Gate. I watch as the Gate slowly opens just enough to show a rider in all black, his face covered mainly by a helmet.

"My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome." it says before it adds,

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" I watch the others reactions as the riders horse paces uneasily while Gandalf shouts,

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this; the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." the figure laughs coldly before he sneers,

"Aha! Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee." and as he removes Frodo's silvery shirt I look to the Eye wondering where he and Sam could be now.

"The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did Gandalf, he did." I can't stand it, I can't take it anymore and so I canter up so that I sit between Aragon and Legolas before I call out,

"Your armies may be many in numbers, but we are many in heart! For that and that alone you will never truly win!" everyone turns in their saddles to see me as I sit there still hidden by the helmet, and I'm not surprised when no one knows who I am. I see the figure start to laugh before I reach up with one hand and remove the helmet, the other hand raising my sword as I say,

"I am the Wielder of Evening Battle and Keeper of Golden Starlight!" and with my words the glow from my sword shines fiercely, begging me to be released. The figure starts to say something but Aragon rides up and slices off his head in one quick movement.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." I mock as the riders body falls limp to the ground and looking up notice the Eye upon us, upon me.

"Come get me." I whisper before turning round to the formed men just as the Gates begin to open.

"Pull back! Pull back!" I hear Aragon cry as the others begin backing up and once before the ranks wait for the others.

"Hold your ground!" I shout as the men behind me start to falter and turning around to see them scream,

"Hold your ground!" just as Aragon rides up to say his speech.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!" as the men's mood changes I set a hard look on my face as Aragon shouts,

"By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!" then he turns round to see the orc army marching in amazing numbers towards us as the rest come to my side. I say nothing as they approach, don't bother to look at them but keep my eyes on the Eye that is watching us, watching me. I dismount first and hold my blade out before me, the blue glow so bright it nearly blinds me as the others make ready. I know we are surrounded and that this will be my last battle but are willing to greet it with open arms.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." Gimli says to Legolas but I turn to the Dwarf as Legolas says,

"What about side by side with a friend?"

"Or a sister?" I add and smile to him when Gimli shouts,

"Aye! I could do that!" as we wait for the right moment I see Haldir whose face is filled with dread as the Dark Lords voice slithers into my ear,

"Oh Broken Wielder, oh Lost Keeper, come to die." I don't even blink as Aragon charges for the enemy and run screaming followed by the others. And so it starts, my last battle on Middle Earth. As I blink away to clear my vision I hear a horrible cry and look up to see the Ringwraiths have come to join the battle. They are huge winged black beast with bat like wings that stretch on endlessly, and they take out huge chunks of the men. Snarling, I raise my blade and slash it downwards at two of the beast and smile when the blue jumps to reach them. I hear another scream from a Wraith and notice a moth near Gandalf's head and so look up to see the Eagles flying down to aid us.

"The eagles! The eagles are coming!" I cheer as the birds block every other Wraith from hitting the ground with their talons. As the Eagles and Wraiths clash in the skies we on the ground battle for our lives. As I fight I keep hearing the Dark Lord's voice in my ear and with every hit, stab, slice and chop say in my mind,

"Go away!" and when I'm surrounded I shout,

"Try your worst!" and swing with everything inside me. My blades glow is brighter than the sun as I send it like a wave across the plane, carving down a path for the Resistance to continue on. Only then do I notice the Eye back on Mount Doom and the Wraiths flying back to their Master.

"Sauron! I call you out!" I scream as I run to get into a clear spot for him to see me. I notice Aragon fighting a cave troll and go over to help since I'm closer than Legolas. Aragon is fighting the troll desperately as I run for him, Aragon falling before the monster. I push closer to him and notice a figure fighting towards me but don't try to notice, I need my focus. As Aragon looks around stunned I meet his eye as I cut the head off of one orcs body. Just before the troll can put his foot on Aragon I step between him and the foot and stab upwards into the monsters foot, and when he realizes a cry of pain turn to Aragon to shout,

"Run!" just as Aragon rolls from under the foot I step back and watch the troll fall down and smile before the Eye begins to flare. Everyone's attention turns to it as it looks this way and that but then it sees me and the Eye widens as I hear,

"Come to me!" and to my horror feel my feet lift of the ground, my sword drop from my hand, and real fire wrap around my throat. I go to reach up but can't as the Eye laughs at me,

"I can see you!"

"No, you, can't!" I choke out before closing my eyes and breathing out,

"May, it, be." I hear a horrible screeching sound as I rise higher and higher into the air, the flames trying to tighten around my neck but I let all the air out of my lungs as I keep my eyes closed. The sound continues as the flames holding me loosen enough that I fall back to the ground, and onto something incredible sharp. I don't scream though, instead, I look up to see the Eye and Tower begins to fall and crumble. As the Tower of Barad Dûr falls it lets out a wave that sends all the enemy men fleeing in terror. Frodo has done it, Frodo and Sam have done it, it is over. I hear the ground starting to crumble and the Gate too and look up to the skies to see a star shining brightly down on me. I'm lifted into the air despite the fact I'm impaled on something, something sharp. I hear behind me the Mountain erupts into fire and ash and smoke and lava, see the Resistance back up to watch, feel the ground tremble in my chest. It's my time, my time has come, I am ready to die.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue~

From somewhere distant I can hear a voice, an unfamiliar voice with an incredibly familiar prayer being said,

"Return to the world, may the Grace of the Valar lead you back, open your eyes and breathe once more. Do not fade, do not retreat, and do not be afraid. Let the light guide you back, let my voice return you to your body, let the sunlight open your eyes." as I listen to the words I can see a faint but ever growing light coming towards me. As it gets closer I smile when I see what the figures that waits within; the Fellowship and Haldir, my family, my love. Tears fall as I try and reach out but there is something holding me back, some force I can't describe.

"Is this what you chose?" the voice ask and without hesitation I respond,

"I do, with everything left I have to offer I do."

"You have already offered and given much more than needed. You have been Given New Life, may you enjoy many summers of peace and many winters of comfort." the voice says before I start to feel a tingling sensation across my body starting at my toes and working its way up until the crown of my head is buzzing with energy. As my eyes start to fight open I reach out for something with a trembling hand and find my hand grasping something thin and metallic. As I try to figure out what it is I feel an inscription on it and say aloud in a tiny voice,

"Brave be the One to hold thee, Brave be the One to carry, Brave be the One to honor." tears fall as I come to know what I'm feeling—my sword. Grasping it tightly, I slowly and carefully bring it to my chest with a shaking arm and smiling say aloud,

"I am loved." and then I open my eyes fully to see the morning light stream a room, the room white and peaceful and silent. Slowly I manage to sit upright and look down to see myself in an all-white gown, my hair loose and topped with a chain of white flowers and have to wonder what happened. All I remember is being tortured by the Dark Lord before being impaled onto something horribly sharp. Did I die or was it all a dream? Did the battle even happen yet? Was the war over? With my sword still clasped to my chest, I stand from the bed on jelly legs so that for a moment I have to hold on before I find another shocker; white flowers and candles are all around the room and bed. Sadness fills the place making the air in the room heavy so much so I can nearly taste the tears. Looking around the room I notice the curtains are drawn and almost no voices and feel confused as I have no idea where I am. Turning to the door, I step over to it and put my sword at my side before slowly opening the door. I'm back at Minas Tirith, that much I realize now but I don't know where in the capital I am. Peeking down each corridor to see no one, I take the right corridor and walk down it to where I hear very distant voices. As I draw closer I look outside to see a glorious morning beyond the White City and smile as the breeze fans my heated skin. Soon I come to a large double doorway and peeking around it to see the Main Hall and see everyone from Aragon—no—Elessar coronation. The air here is somber too even though it's supposed to be a happy occasion, the King has returned and yet it feels as if someone died. Had I died? Is that why everyone was so sad? Could that really be the reason? But then why was I here breathing? What was hell is going on? The Fellowship sits together at one long table closest to the Head Table with Gandalf and the Hobbits, though Elessar and Arwen are at the Head Table right before me. Lord Elrond and the brothers sit together along with Lord and Lady of the Wood. I see everyone; even Ewoyn, Faramir and Eomer but don't see Haldir. I'm just about to enter when I met Aragon's wandering gaze and watch him drop his goblet. The sound of the goblet crashing fills the room and everyone turns to the King who slowly stands from his seat. Soon everyone is turning to me as I sheepishly step out timidly from my hiding spot wishing I hadn't. Elessar's face is one not only of shock, but joy, relief and amazement as I slowly walk into the room. I keep my gaze on the King not daring to look at anyone else as I walk with sword in hand and when we meet halfway in the center I lower myself to the ground kneeing with my sword and say,

"May the days of the King be blessed." with my head lowered I don't see his reaction, only feel him pull me upright into a fierce hug.

"My Sister," he says into my hair as I feel tears on my cheek, he's crying.

"My dear Sister." and letting me go he laughs and his face bursts into one of a man who never saw battle or death or pain or grief. I smile at him before feeling figures around me; the rest of the Fellowship giving me a tight group hug. I laugh weakly as I'm in the center and say,

"Guys, it's the King's day not mine." as everyone pulls back I can see the tears on their faces as Elessar says,

"No, today is not just my day dear Sister, today is the day for all—including you." I smile at his words and give each member of the Fellowship their own hug each with tears in their eyes. Legolas is beside himself, Gimli trying his best not to cry, Gandalf shedding tears a plenty, and the Hobbits laughing through their grief. After each member gives me a hug it's Frodo who speaks to me saying,

"I knew you would alright, somehow, I just knew. Even when the others told me you had passed, even then I knew somehow you would come back." I smile down at him and hug him tightly as I whisper,

"Thank you Frodo." when I pull back I find Ewoyn rushing over to me to embrace me, laughing through her relief as she says,

"My dear Sister at Arms!" Faramir smiled to me and even gives me a hug saying,

"My brother would be happy that you are here." which makes me hug him even tighter. The last person I expect next to see is Eomer, who looks sheepishly at me before bowing his head to say,

"Can you—could you ever possibly forgive me? I do not expect it of you but—"

"Oh Eomer, I couldn't hate you forever." again he bows his head before saying honestly,

"I do not deserve such forgiveness, you truly are a gift." then I notice Arwen who had been giving Eomer a hard stare coming over to me next and I step aside to hug her as she says,

"Oh my Graces! Thank the Graces!" before pulling back with teary eyes to finish,

"It is the work of the Valar you are alive."

"Yes, yes it is." I hear a shaky voice say from next to me and turning find Lord Elrond whose face is wet from crying and the brothers who look the same if not worse.

"Ada!" I breathe as I give him a fierce hug which he quickly returns without hesitation. Each brother takes it in turn to hug me tightly next, giving me kisses on the cheeks and smiling through their shock and relief. When my father hugs me once more he pulls back to cup both my cheeks and place a kiss on my brow saying,

"I thought you dead, we all did, we all mourned."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I say but he shakes his head and says softly,

"You were brought back from the battlefield having already passed. Haldir was the one to carry you back and I was sure that his heart had broken on the way here. We would have buried you had it not been for Elessar who wanted to wait. It must honestly be the work of the Valar that we waited." and giving me another hug it's Lady Galadriel who chimes in,

"Zoe seems you were spared for everything you have done." and looking at her hear in my mind,

"The Valar gave you one last chance at your happiness. Seems you have earned the right to live again." I smile and bow my head in silent thanks and it's Lord Celeborn who says,

"I believe someone wants to see you." looking around I see Haldir coming back into the Hall and when he sees me his face is full of disbelieve. Slowly he makes his way over to me as I stand motionless, my breath stolen from me. Just knowing that he was the one to carry me, knowing that he had been the one to mourn the worst makes my tears start to fall. I honestly can't believe I'm back, everything I had been told, everything I had seen and with all that had happened told me I should be dead right now. It truly was a work of otherworldly grace that I'm here. It's as if were the only ones in the Hall, which though sounds incredibly cheesy is true. Coming to stand before me he lifts me into the air and spins me around murmuring how much he cares, how much he missed me, how much he loves me but I lean into his ear and say,

"Prove it." setting me back down but still holding me tight he smirks wickedly despite his watery eyes before saying,

"Perhaps I should kill the Dwarf first?" laughing, I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him for all it's worth. As he responds I hear the Hall burst into applause just like they have done for Elessar and Arwen. Only this is more meaning full for those closest to me because at least everyone around me knows that I was lost to darkness forever. I had died, but I was given one last chance at my happiness; Given New Life.

**TA DA! Did you really honestly think I'd let my favorite character I've ever written die?! Thank you all for making this my most reviews, most like and followed story I have ever written. I can never thank you all enough for that! I don't think I'll ever write such a tale as good or like as this but I shall try! Again, thank you and goodnight!**


End file.
